A World Of Mixed Feelings
by Martine Boulanger
Summary: It's a long time ago that I wrote this story, still got ppl who read and loves it. I will write further someday don't know when yet. Great thanks to those who loves it! x - Chapter 18 and 19 is up now! I'm going on a hols, thats the reason for 2 chaps. x
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing…

**A world full of mixed feelings**

Chapter 1: Kellerman's 1963

It was the last night at Kellerman's; Johnny was no longer there because he'd been fired for having a relationship with Baby. Kellerman's had always had a strong policy about the staff not mixing socially with the guests and Max had made no exception this time.

Baby sat on her bed as Lisa came to sit next to her, "I'll do your hair," Lisa said looking sadly over at Baby knowing how much she missed Johnny. "No…. you're prettier your way, shall we go down to the main hall mom and dad are waiting for us."

"I don't want to go, it's my last night here, I'd rather just stay here and sleep." Baby replied as she fought back her tears.

"Come on Baby," Lisa prodded reaching over to hug Baby tightly, "you need to get out of here, come on, It'll help get your mind off Johnny."

"Well ok," Baby replied forcing a smile, "I guess I'll come for a bit." The two stood and walked together to the main hall.

Just as the girls were about to join their parents at their table, Lisa smiled, "I have to go get ready to sing, I'll be back shortly," and with that she flashed us a bright smile and ran away. As Baby watched her sister run off she could only stare off into the audience and dream about Johnny.

"_Baby, I've been looking for you all over!"_

"_It's alright, everything is going to be fine."_

"_I'm out Baby! They found the Schumachers, but I'm out anyway."_

"_They fired you anyway because of me? So I did it all for nothing! I helped Penny, I helped you and you lost your job anyway, I did it all for nothing!"_

"_No, No Baby, nobody has ever done anything like that for me before."_

"_No you were right Johnny; you can't win no matter what you do." _

"_Baby don't say that, you can!"_

"Baby?" Dr. Houseman turned to his daughter when he noticed her daydreaming.

"Yeah? What's the matter dad?" Baby replied, suddenly coming back to reality out of her dream.

"You were day dreaming," her father smiled.

"I'm sorry daddy, have they already started?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"They're going to start shortly," her mother replied with a smile.

Just then Neil started to sing the Kellerman's anthem, the song was so boring baby had to struggle to stay awake and look interested.

"Stay awake, my dear," Marge whispered softly touching Baby's arm.

Nearly fifteen minutes later the back door creaked open and Johnny walked into the main hall. Many of the other entertainment staff who stood near the back noticed him and greeted him with excitement, he was glad to see them also but Johnny had a mission so he said a few hellos to his friends and continued into the main auditorium. He needed to find Baby, he needed to be with her, she had stolen his heart, he didn't know how he had managed to fall so hard for her but he had and now he wanted nothing more that to hold her close and dance the final dance of the season with her.

When he finally spotted her sitting across the room with her parents he quickly walked toward their table. When Baby saw him coming she immediately sat up in her chair amazed and excited to see him.

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner," Johnny said flatly as he reached out for Babys' hand which she took gladly following him up on to the stage in front of everyone.

Jake reached out trying to stop them but Marge quickly stood holding him back.

Johnny and Baby walked straight up onto the stage in front of all the performers and too the microphone from Neil.

"Sorry about the disruption folks," Johnny began, "but I always do the last dance of the season. This year somebody told me not to, so I'm gonna do my kinda dancin' with a great partner, who's not only a terrific dancer, but somebody's who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them. Somebody, who's taught me, about the kinda person I wanna be, Miss Frances Houseman."

Johnny walked over to Billy who stood off to the side of the stage waiting for him, he gave Billy a record to put on then handed him his jacket. The music almost instantly started, playing the song 'I've had the time of my life'. Johnny walked slowly to Baby who stood at centre stage waiting for him and gestured with his finger for her to come to him. They began to dance slowly together, then a little faster as they began to dance the mambo. They moved together fluidly as one and Babys' parents watched proudly.

After the dance was over Baby and Johnny swayed in each others arms just happy to finally be together again, they shared a passionate kiss and danced the night away.

Late that night after everyone had gone their separate ways, Johnny and Baby headed out to Johnny's car so say goodbye.

"I don't want to miss you again," Baby cried in disappoint.

"Yeah I know, I don't want to leave you either, but you need to get on with your life you know," Johnny said as he stopped walking and pulled Baby tightly against his body. She squeezed him back looking up into his eyes lovingly, they were very beautiful she almost felt she could get lost in them if she stared to long.

Johnny stared back at her with an evil grin, she'd always loved it when he looked at her that way, it made her feel uninhibited as though she could do anything. Then he pulled her into a passionate kiss which they held for as long as they possibly could not wanting to let each other go.

Finally Johnny pulled away saying with a smile, "I really need to get going before Max sees us, I think he'll kill me if he gets a hold of me now."

"Will I see you ever again?" Baby asked holding him tightly.

"I don't know," he replied not wanting to let her go, "I hope so, you've stolen my heart you know." He leaned over to kiss her.

"You've stolen my heart too," she replied as her tears began to fall when she was no longer able to hold them back, "I don't know if I'm ever going to find somebody like you again."

"Please don't cry Baby, you have to go on with you're life," Johnny replied looking her seriously in the eye, "I insist that you got on to school and make something of yourself without me. Promise me you will."

"I will," Baby replied, "it's just hard, you know?"

Johnny leaned over with a smile and they kissed for the last time.

Tell me what you think of it…. Please R&R…


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing…

Chapter 2: Starting my own life

After the summer ended Baby and her family headed back home to Washington. Baby had been accepted to Mount Holyoke in the spring and was scheduled to head off to school shortly after arriving home from Kellerman's. Her experiences throughout the summer had changed her in so many ways, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to go off to college anymore. She missed Johnny so much; she didn't feel like doing anything, ever. Although she had managed to get into a book, she'd always enjoyed the writings of Colin Firth, especially Jane Austen, which was always one of her favourites.

"Baby! What are you doing?" Her mother asked as she came to the top of the stairs.

"I'm reading mom, why?" Baby asked.

"Would you like to go into town and buy some new clothes for school? I think you should have a few new outfits at least."

Baby looked up from her book to see her mother standing in the doorway, "that's ok mom," she sighed, "I think I have enough clothes for school, besides I'd really like to finish my book."

"What are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice," Baby replied sarcastically, "you know it's my favourite book."

Marge could tell from the tone of her daughters voice and look on her face that something wasn't right, she just hadn't seemed herself since they'd come home, "Baby what's going on with you?" She finally asked, "you look so sad."

"Nothing mom, I'm fine, I just want to be alone and finish my book."

Marge looked down at her daughter knowing that she wasn't telling her the truth, Baby just hadn't been her usual cheerful self since they'd been home and she had a pretty good idea why. "Baby, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Marge whispered softly, "is it because of Johnny?"

As soon as Baby heard his name her face fell pale and tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh honey I'm sorry," Marge comforted pulling Baby into her embrace, "I know you must miss him terribly, why don't you try and get in contact with him?"

"I can't mom," Baby sobbed, "he's the love of my life but I can't look for him, he doesn't want me to."

Marge was surprised to hear that comment, she could see the night of the final show at Kellerman's how much her daughter loved Johnny and she was quite sure that his feelings were mutual for Baby.

Baby continued between sobs, "he insisted that I go on with my life and make something of myself, he doesn't believe that he's good enough for me. But I don't think I want to live without him mom, I love him so much. I don't know what to do."

"Darling," her mother comforted stroking Baby's hair with her hand, "try and get some sleep." Marge didn't want to say anything to upset her daughter further but she did believe that maybe Johnny was right in forcing Baby to go, she had so much potential and it shouldn't be wasted. "Honey I think Johnny is right," Marge forced herself to go on, "I think you do need to get on with you life for now, go to school and make something of yourself, you can search for Johnny later and if It's meant to be then it will be."

Marge kissed her daughter on the forehead nudging her to put down the book and go to sleep, "everything will be alright."

With that comment Marge got up from the bed and quietly left the room, once she was gone Baby's tears slowed and she drifted off to sleep and dreams of Johnny.

_They began to dance very slowly, the music was slow and the romance between them, intense. They danced together, Baby kissed his neck and walked around him to kiss his back and run her hand low under his butt. Johnny closed his eyes unable to believe this was happening, she was here, with him, in his room. Then he looked up to see Baby standing in front of him and they continued to dance. Johnny slid his hands up her arms then back down to pull her shirt from her white jeans then pulling it up over her head and finally throwing it on the floor behind her. They began to kiss at first slowly, then increasingly passionate and eventually Johnny lead Baby across the room and finally lay her down on the bed…_

The next morning Baby awoke, she'd dreamt the entire night of Johnny and their first night together. As she lay there in bed just thinking of the wonderful dreams she'd just had, she heard Lisa coming up the stairs toward her room.

"Baby," Lisa smiled as she came into the room, "you should come down for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Baby replied turning over to face the wall.

"You need to eat Baby, starving yourself won't help things," Lisa paused then perked up her voice a little trying to get Baby's attention, "besides there's a surprise waiting downstairs for you!"

"A surprise?" Baby asked in confusion.

"I'm not telling you'll have to come down to find out."

Baby immediately stood up and began getting dressed out of curiosity of what could possibly be waiting for her downstairs.

"Don't wear that," Lisa said, handing a beautiful skirt to her sister, "wear this."

"That's not mine, where did you get it?" Baby asked taking the skirt from Lisa to look at it.

"Oh I don't know," Lisa replied mysteriously, "now come along, your surprise hasn't got all day you know."

When Baby was dressed and had her hair and make up fixed they walked downstairs together. Baby could feel her nerves rattling and her heart began to beat faster and faster as they approached the bottom of the stairway. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, just something told her that this surprise was something so amazing she wasn't going to believe it when she saw it.

"How did you find us?" Jake asked as he and Johnny sat in the living room waiting for Baby to come down.

"I found your address in the phone book," Johnny replied as he stared out the window.

Jake only looked back in disapproval, he hadn't been happy to say the least when he saw Johnny standing at his door earlier that morning, but he knew how thrilled Baby would be to see him and he knew he had to respect his daughters' choices. "So what exactly are your intentions here Johnny? Don't you see what you do to my daughter?"

"I've come for your daughter sir," Johnny replied looking over at Baby's father, "I love her with all my heart and I need to be with her."

"Well I hope you two will be happy together, I know you make Baby very happy but you'd better not hurt her Johnny or you'll live to regret it!" Jake paused a moment taking a deep breath in, "I respect my daughters choices, this has nothing to do with you and what you want. I know you make her happy and her happiness is all that matters to me," Jake spoke firmly and almost angrily with Johnny, he wanted to make sure that his point was driven home so there was no misunderstanding between them. Baby's happiness was the more important thing to Jake and there was no way he was going to stand by and watch some rogue of a boyfriend hurt her."

"Yes sir, I will sir," Johnny replied trying to sound as responsible as possible, yet also trying to hide his fear of Baby's father, "I'll make sure that your daughter is very happy."

"Sounds like they're coming down now," Jake said as he stood from his chair and headed out of the room, "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

Once Jake had left the room Johnny began to pace nervously, waiting to see Baby appear in the doorway. He could barely stand it, his nerves were rattling and his heart began to beat faster and faster as he heard the footsteps approach.

Lisa and Baby stood at the bottom of the stairs near the door to the living room where Johnny waited, "I'll leave you here alone," Lisa said with a smile.

"Why? I don't want to go in alone," Baby replied, a little scared of what would be behind the door.

"Don't worry, it's something you want to see," Lisa winked, "believe me."

Then Lisa walked to the kitchen joining her parents and Baby took a deep breath opening the door.

Want to know more? Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 3: The finest dad on the earth

Johnny turned to see the door open behind him, then only a moment later Baby appeared. When she saw him standing there waiting for her she yelled, "Johnny!" Baby couldn't believe he was actually standing there in front of her, she couldn't contain her excitement so she immediately ran toward him wrapping her arms around his neck. Johnny smile squeezing his arms tightly around Baby's waist and kissing her passionately.

When they finally parted Baby looked up at him through tear filled eyes and said, "I'm so happy to see you, how ever did you find us?"

Johnny smiled down at her, staring into her beautiful eyes and replied, "I'm so happy to see you too Baby, I just had to see you again so I looked you up in the phone book."

"Gosh I've missed you so much Johnny," Baby gasped hanging onto him tightly.

"I know I've missed you too," Johnny replied pulling her close into him, "I realized what a mistake I made our last night together at Kellerman's, letting you go like that. I'm in love with you Baby, you've stolen my heart."

Baby stared up at the man standing in front of her, to finally hear him say those words nearly made her heart burst with joy, for she'd been feeling the same way ever since they'd left the resort to come home. Finally she found her words and smiled back at him, "I feel the same way Johnny, I love you too."

As the last syllable left Baby's lips, Johnny leaned down toward her and they sealed their love with a passionate kiss.

"So I see that you two are glad to see each other again," Baby's father said as he entered the room to see the couple engrossed in each others embrace.

"We are dad!" Baby replied in excitement.

Jake only looked over at his daughter with a smile, then back at Johnny, "so how long are you staying here Johnny?"

"Well sir," Johnny began, "with your permission, I'd like to stay until Baby goes off to school, then I have to get back to Kellerman's."

Baby stood silently looking at her father waiting for him to respond, she could only hope that he'd allow Johnny to stay until she had to leave for school, but she knew it was probably a dream that would never come true.

Finally after a few moments silence Jake responded, smiling over at Johnny and Baby, "alright," Jake sighed quietly before finishing, "Johnny can stay here with us, but only until you go off to school honey and no longer, understand?"

"Thank you daddy!" Baby yelled happily, "you're the best!"

Johnny also looked pretty excited, he smiled brightly and reached out to shake Jakes hand, "thank you so much Dr. Houseman, I don't know what to say."

Jake only replied with a smile as he turned and walked back into the kitchen leaving Baby and Johnny alone in the living room.

"I can't believe we've got three full weeks to be together," Baby said smiling up at Johnny.

"Yeah I can't believe it either," Johnny replied giving Baby a nudge toward the stairs, "Can I see your room? I'd like to see where I'm going to be staying."

As they entered Baby's bedroom Johnny began looking around, "nice room you have," he said as he sat down on the bed.

"Thank you, it's not very big but next month I'm off to school so it won't be getting much use," she replied sitting next to him on the bed as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"You've got a lot of books, hey?"

"Yeah, I know, I love to read, most of them are Jane Austen, she's my favourite writer and the rest of them are mostly from movies with Colin Firth."

"You're a fan of Colin Firth?" Johnny asked, "he's a good actor but I don't like many movies, I'd rather dance or go out, but my favourite waste of time is you."

Johnny looked deeply into Baby's eyes as he leaned over to kiss her, after a moment he laid her back down on the bed and just as it had happened to them so many times before, one thing led to another and…

The following three weeks were amazing for Baby and Johnny, they did everything together. They went to the mall, out for dinner and most importantly, went out dancing at the disco. The disco was their favourite place to go, and so on their last night together Johnny requested the DJ to play, "I've had the time of my life" especially for Baby. The DJ requested that everyone step aside and make room for Johnny and Baby to dance, interested to see what was going to happen, everyone happily agreed and stepped back to watch.

Just like their last night at Kellerman's, Johnny walked slowly toward Baby and started to dance with her. Then, to the time of the music they began dancing the Mambo together and it was just as magical as it was back then.

The next morning when Johnny and Baby woke up, they headed down the street to the coffee shop for some breakfast. As they sat down at their table Johnny looked over at Baby sitting across from him, "well I guess this is it for a while, hey?"

"I guess so," Baby replied staring blankly at the menu as nothing seemed appealing. Just the thought of not seeing Johnny for an entire year was too much to bare and it caused her to lose her appetite completely.

Johnny felt the same way, he couldn't imagine not seeing the woman he loved for such a long time, but he knew there would be another time and another place for them so he tried to comfort her. "Don't be sad, we'll see each other again soon, next summer when you finish school, we'll spend the entire time together, ok?"

"I know," Baby sighed fighting to hold back her tears, "but that's such a long way away, I don't want to be that far away from you, I need you here, next to me."

"I don't want to be away from you either," Johnny exclaimed taking Baby's hands in his, "but you need to do this, you need to finish school and make something of yourself."

Baby only looked silently back at him, she knew he was right but she didn't like it.

After breakfast Johnny and Baby walked back to her parents house to get packed and ready to leave. Both had planned to leave that evening to begin their separate lives. Only a few days before Johnny showed up on Baby's doorstep, he'd received a call from Max Kellerman asking him if he'd like to come back on staff at the resort. Seems Max was having a hard time without his lead instructor and was forced to admit he'd made a mistake in firing Johnny. Johnny had accepted Max's proposal and had planned to head back to Kellerman's that night seeing as Baby would be leaving for school.

That evening as Baby and Johnny stood next to his car as they each prepared to go there separate ways they held each other tightly.

"Baby it's getting late you know," her father said as he came out onto the driveway to see his daughter and Johnny kissing passionately.

"I know daddy, but I don't want to leave Johnny."

"I know honey, but Max just called, he's waiting for Johnny so you both really need to get moving."

"Oh god," Johnny exclaimed at hearing Jakes comment, "I really have to run before I lose my job again."

Jake smiled and replied, "Max said not to rush, he'll be alright until you arrive he just wanted to make sure you're on your way."

"Thanks," Johnny nodded.

"Oh daddy, do we have to go? I don't want to," Baby cried as the tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh please Baby, don't cry, we'll see each other again, trust me, I'm never going to leave you, you know that," Johnny said putting his arms around Baby's waist.

"Sweetie," Jake chimed in seeing how upset his daughter was, "if you want, you can see Johnny during the holidays. You could go down to Kellerman's or her can come up here if he wants, I'll talk to Max and make sure it's ok if Johnny wants."

"Really daddy?" Baby smiled wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Sir," Johnny began, "I don't know how I can thank you for all you've done."

"You don't have to thank me Johnny, I'd do anything to see my daughter happy, but you two really need to go now," Jake replied shaking Johnny's hand firmly.

Johnny gave Baby one final kiss goodbye, then disappeared into his car and sped off down the road on his way to Kellerman's.

Jake gave his daughter one last kiss on the forehead and smiled, "now sweetie, you should get on the road too, do your best in school ok, make me proud."

"Thanks daddy," Baby smiled happily, "you're the finest dad on earth," and with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and got in the car and headed on her way to school.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 4 Can't live without you

Baby sat in her car going to Mount Holyoke in Massachusetts. The whole way she was in tears because of Johnny. She missed him so hard, that she almost couldn't live if he wasn't by her side. Only 10 minutes away from Mount Holyoke so she steppes on the gas pedal.

Johnny has exactly the same feelings that Baby have. He was now on the parking lot of Kellerman's. He hadn't stop crying for the whole journey to Kellerman's. When he was on his way to his cabin to drop his stuff, Penny was walking to him. She had seen that he wasn't happy at all.

"Johnny!" Penny said when she has arrived his cabin.

"Penny! I'm so happy to see you!" Johnny said and smiled. They hugged each other tightly, both happy to see each other again after 3 weeks.

"What brings you back here? Haven't you fired 3 weeks ago?" Penny asked him and looked straight in Johnny's eyes. She could see that he wasn't happy.

"I've got my job back. Thanks to Baby's father." Johnny said and couldn't resist to smile because of the face that Penny makes when she hears this from him.

"What! I thought he doesn't like you? Or have I missed something?" Penny asked in curiosity and saw that Johnny was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"He still doesn't like me. But he'll did this only for Baby's happiness." Johnny told Penny more serious now. "I was smiling because of the face you make." Johnny had still smiling now.

"Owww. I'm so happy for you! Have you seen Baby? Or still in contact with her or something?" Penny asked. "I miss her a lot!"

"Yeah, I've seen her" Johnny said with a bigger smile now. "I've been 3 weeks with her. It's because I must work and she must go to school, other I was still with her by now." Johnny's smile dropped a little now.

"Ow dear!" Penny said when she saw his face when he said this. She comfort Johnny now and tears started to fall again of Johnny's cheeks. He was glad to see Penny again and hugged her tightly.

"Now. Let's go to the staff room. Max want to speak with his staff about this season and what we must do for next summer." Penny said when she let Johnny go. Johnny dropped his stuff in his cabin and walked together with Penny to the staff room.

Meanwhile Baby has entered Mount Holyoke and was searching for the room where she stay's for the rest of the year. She didn't know where she must be, so she gives up and sit on the grass in front of the school. She was still thinking of Johnny and than tears began to fall again. There were a lot of students passing her to go to the building. One girl stopped when she saw Baby sitting and sobbing on the grass, her name is Jenny and she was there too for the first time. Jenny has brown hair and brown eyes, she has the same age as Baby has and she wasn't quite tall.

Jenny knelt in front of Baby and looked straight at her. "Hi, I'm Jenny. Why are you crying?" She asked when Baby noticed her and looked up at Jenny.

"Hi, I'm Frances but everyone calls me Baby." Baby said and smiled a little bit at Jenny.

Jenny was now sitting next to Baby and still was curious why Baby was crying. The tears has stopped now and Baby still looking sad and now was looking at her feet. She was a little bit embarrassed because she has been crying.

"Well? Why were you crying?" Jenny still wanted to know why Baby has been crying.

"Ow. I miss my boyfriend a lot and I just wanna be with him." Baby said and she smiled a little bit because Jenny seems to be happy with this answer. "I'm here for the first time and you?" Baby asked at Jenny. Baby want to have someone she could talk with and if Jenny is here for the first time than they could be friends and maybe shared the same room.

"Yeah, I'm here too for the first time. You like to get with me into the building? I've heard they going to give a speech for the students here. Maybe we get to hear were we staying." Jenny said and smiled at Baby. "Do you like it if we could share a room together?"

"Yeah, I would like that! I'm glad to know a person now. I'm feeling alone you know." Baby said and finally give a real smile at Jenny. Jenny smiled back.

"Let's go than." Jenny said and stood up. Baby stood up too and they walked together to the building. When they walked to the building they talked a lot. "How does your boyfriend looks like?" Jenny asked Baby, she was a very curious girl Baby thought. "Well, he's very sweet and very handsome. He's got brown hair and brown eyes." Baby told Jenny and she thinks of Johnny with a smile.

"Now you make me very curious you know. Do you have a picture of him?" Jenny asked and she really wanted to know if Baby's boyfriend really is handsome as Baby told her.

I don't have a picture of Johnny, thought Baby by herself. Oh wait! Baby thought. "Yeah I've a picture of him. He'd give me one 2 weeks ago." Baby said and smiled, than she grabbed her bag and begin to look for the picture of Johnny.

"How long have you got a relation with him? What's his name?" Jenny keep asking about Johnny, she really want to know everything.

"His name is Johnny, Johnny Castle. We've got a relationship since the summer. I've met him on Kellerman's Resort, I was a guest and stayed there with my parents and sister, he's a dance instructor there." Baby told and she fanilly got the picture of Johnny. It was a picture made on Kellerman's on the last day Johnny were there, it was a picture where he was sitting on a blanket near the lake, it was in the begin of the season and Penny had made this picture. She had give it to Johnny and Johnny had give it to me, because he wanted to. "Here." Baby said and she handed the picture at Jenny.

Jenny looked at the picture. "Wow! He's indeed very handsome and cute!" She said and was still looking at the picture.

"Yeah, I know and he's the love of my life." Baby said with pride and her smile is bigger than before now.

"Ow that's great! And you're the love of his live too?" Jenny asked and handed the picture back to Baby.

"Yeah! He told me that today." Baby said to Jenny and put the picture back in her bag. Jenny smiled at Baby and walked further.

They entered the building and saw that they must go to the canteen. They entered the canteen and were going to sit and listen to the speech of the rector. After the speech was done, they must go to a teacher when they name was said. So they know what they're class is.

Jenny and Baby were happy, because they sit in the same class. The teacher walked to the dorms to point where they going to stay after school. Jenny and Baby were lucky again, they've got the same room. Now they were going to put they're things in the closets and after that they were going to eat diner at the canteen.

At Kellerman's, Johnny and Penny had arrived at the staff room. Everyone was there and was sitting on couches and chairs. Max stood in the middle of the room and Neil stood besides him. Penny and Johnny were going to sit and listen to what Max has to tell.

"Well the summer season is over and the most people are going to work again, we still must do things here for the people who come after the season. And we must prepare for the next summer season." Max told everyone and looked directly at Johnny with a smile.

"That's the first time Max smiled at you." Penny whispered to Johnny.

"Yeah I saw that too. Why do you think he's smiling at me?" Johnny asked and he looked a bit stunned because of the fact that Max was smiling at him.

After Max was done with his speech. The people were going to there cabin. They had the rest of the day off and must prepare for the next day. That will be a busy day for them.

Max was walking to Johnny and Penny.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Max asked him.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later Penny!" Johnny said to Penny and gives her a peck on her cheek. "Ok. I'll see you later!" Penny said and walked to her cabin.

"Johnny, I got a phone call from Baby's father." Max said to Johnny. Johnny looked curious at Max. "What did he said? Is there something with Baby?" Johnny asked a little bit concerned.

"No no, there's nothing with Baby." Max said with a smile. "He told me about the fact that you and Baby can't missed each other for the whole year." Johnny looked surprisingly at Max.

"What did he tell? That we may not see each other for the whole year?" Johnny said with fair in his voice. Max looked surprised at Johnny, he'd never thought that Johnny could be afraid.

"No. He asked me if you can visit Baby in the holidays of school or that she can come to here to visit you in the holidays." Max said and laid an arm on Johnny's shoulders.

Johnny was stunned by the acting of Max. He'd never thought that Max will do that with him. "What have you said to him than?" Johnny asked, he wanted to know what Max had said, but he's also afraid to hear it.

"I've said that I agree with that." Max said. He saw that Johnny's face lights up when he heard this. "But I must also warn you. If you don't be on time here when the holidays are over, than I've to fire you. You understand that?" Max said and looked very sternly at Johnny.

"Oh thank you sir. I understand completely." Johnny said with a smile. "Thank you so much!" Johnny said again and shakes hands with Max.

"You don't have to thank me. Thank Jake, he's doing this for his daughter not for you, you know." Max said and smiled. "Ow, I know. But I will do my best to keep Baby happy and he knows that." Johnny said with a smile.

"Ok than." Max said. "Go to your cabin, you must be tired and tomorrow is a big day for all of us." Johnny nodded and walked to his cabin. He just have to call Baby to tell her the good news.

Baby was finished with her diner and Jenny too. They decided to have a walk on the grounds of the school. They haven't seen much of the school. Baby has got the day after they got back from Kellerman's a mobile phone. This was a present of her father. She was happy with it because now she can keep on touch with her parents, nut most of all she can keep on touch with Johnny.

They were going to sit down and talk about everything they done in they're life's. Baby must tell the whole story of what she'd done at Kellerman's. When they were talking, Baby's mobile began to rang.

"Who could that be? Isn't it a bit late to make a phone call?" Jenny asked. Baby didn't know. She took her mobile out of her pocket and saw Johnny's number in the screen.

Her heart beats a little faster now.

"Hello." Baby said when she accept the phone call. "Hey sweetie!" Johnny said very happy. He was indeed very happy to hear Baby's voice. Oh god! What do I miss her zo much, Johnny thought.

"Hi darling!" Baby said and she was happy to hear his voice too. "How's it going at Kellerman's?" She asked and looked happy at Jenny. Jenny seems to in an other direction.

"It's going the right way here! Max's even be nice to me!" Johnny said. "Oh? That's new! He's never nice to you. Why is he nice to you now?" Baby asked Johnny and was a little shocked when she hears this.

"Your father had called him. And we may see each other every holiday. But I also got a warning." Johnny said. Baby was concerned about this. Why is Max nice to Johnny, when is still gets warnings from him? Baby was asking herself.

"Baby? Hello? Are you still there? Baby?" Johnny asked when he doesn't get an answer from Baby. "Oh sorry sweetie. I was dreaming." Baby said. "What will you tell me?"

"I'm happy to hear that we may see each other in the holidays!" Baby said and she was indeed very happy.

"I've warned. Max told me if I don't be on the time here when the holidays are over, than I will be fired." Johnny said. "Oh. But that wouldn't be a problem. I think." Baby said.

"But you know that when I'm with you that I don't want to go away except if you go with me." Johnny said smiling. "Yeah I know. But we don't have another choice sweetie. I miss you really hard, you know." Baby said.

"I miss you too darling." Johnny said. "But I must go now. Penny asked me to go to the staff house. There's a party going on." Baby was now sad because Johnny had to hang up the phone.

"Ok. But I don't you to get off the phone." Baby said sad. "Don't be sad. You know I don't like that. We call tomorrow evening, ok?" Johnny asked.

"Ok, I'll wait for tomorrow." Baby said with a little smile. Jenny was still looking at another direction. Baby asked herself why. "Will you do the greetings to Penny from me?" She asked.

"I will! She miss you too, you know." Johnny said. "But I must go now. Bye sweetie till tomorrow." "Bye darling!" Baby said and hung up the phone. "What are you looking at?" Baby asked Jenny. "Oh nothing." Jenny said and her cheeks were going to be red.

Baby laughed and they talked the whole evening.

Johnny sat on his bed, dreaming about Baby and they're time together. He unpack and found the picture of Baby he got from her. The picture was made on the last day at Kellerman's when she sit on her bed. She's very beautiful on this picture, Johnny thought and put the picture on the little table against his bed.

Penny knocked on his door. Johnny opens the door and they walked to the staff room for the party. "I've just called Baby." Johnny said with a smile. Penny smiled back at Johnny.

"What did she said?" she asked.

"You get the greetings from her and I told her that you miss her." Johnny said with a smile. "What did Max tell you?" Penny asked.

"He told me that I may see Baby in the holidays from school. But I must be on time back here." He told Penny. "That's good news! Come let's go dance." Penny said with a smile and they walked in the staff room and began to dance.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 5 An old 'friend' of Penny

It's getting late and Johnny have said to Penny that he was going to his cabin to get some sleep. He was very tired, it was a long day for him and Baby. He entered his cabin and saw again the picture of Baby. He sat on his bed and watched at the picture, 'God! I miss her' Johnny thought, he saw his record player standing in the corner of the room.

He stood up and walked to the record player and look at the records he'd got. He saw one and took it and looked at the cover of the record. He put the record on the player and started it. It was the song 'Cry on me', the song that Baby and he made for the first love with each other.

When Johnny heard the song, his knees felt week and go sit on the bed. He thought about that time and smiled. Than when he listens further to the song, tears began to fill his eyes. He lies now on the bed crying and he cried himself to sleep.

Baby and Jenny were still sitting on the grass. Baby was now reading a book called 'Girl with the pearl earring' and Jenny was still looking at a group of boys who sat a few yards from them. They were laughing and talking and Jenny wanted to Jenny where they talk about. 'She really is a curious girl' Baby thought when she looked at Jenny.

Baby put her book back in her bag. "Shall we go to our room?" Baby asked. "I'm very tired now and we must stoop up early in the morning." Jenny snapped out of her daydreaming.

"Euh. Sorry. What did you said?" Jenny asked and looked a bit confused now. Baby laughed and smiled at Jenny. "You were daydreaming." Baby said. "I said, shall we go to our room. I'm very tired and tomorrow we must stood up early and it's a big day."

Jenny nodded and they stood up for walking to they're room.

When they passed they group of guys, they whistles at them. Jenny become bright red in the face and Baby looked at them. They saw 4 guys standing there looking at them. One guy had blond hair and blue eyes and had a very big smile and an amusing tinkling in his eyes when he looks Baby.

The was one guy who had brown hair and brown eyes who only could look at Jenny, that's the same for the other guy who had dark blond hair and blue eyes. Baby saw that there was one guy who hadn't whistled at them or had said anything. 'That's a sweet and very smart guy' Baby thought. He wasn't so very good looking, but he wasn't ugly either. He has brown hair and a couple of blue/greyish coloured eyes and he was looking at Baby. Baby smiled at him and than walked further to her room with Jenny behind her.

When they entered they're room, Baby laid down on her bed and Jenny was looking in her stuff to find something. Baby looked at her for what she was doing.

"What are you searching?" Baby asked this time she was curious. "I'm looking for a record that I really like." Jenny said with a smile and than she stood up with a record in her hands.

"What record is it?" Baby asked again, but she doesn't look at Jenny and still lay down on the bed and thinking about Johnny and that boy with his blue/greyish eyes. She doesn't know why, but she can't get him out of his head and she doesn't like that.

"You will hear that when I put it on." Jenny said and she was installing her record player. Jenny couldn't life without her record player. Music was her life and she would become a musician. It's just like dancing for Baby, that's music for Jenny.

Jenny has installed her record player and she put the record on the player and started it.

When Baby heard the song "Cry on me" She began to cry. It was the song on the evening when she and Johnny made for the first time love with each other.

Jenny saw that Baby was crying. "Why are you crying Baby?" She asked. "Because it's a song with a lot of memories to me." Baby said still crying and smiled a little bit at Jenny.

"May I know what memories?" Jenny asked. "On this song Johnny and I made for the first time love with each other. We first danced with each other slowly and you know…" Baby doesn't talk any further and was daydreaming about that night. "That's very romantic!" Jenny said and laid down on her own bed too. They talked to each other for a few minutes and went than to sleep. Baby cries herself to sleep.

The next day Johnny woke up early, because he couldn't get any sleep that night. He felt asleep for an hour or something and than he was right awake again and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Johnny dresses himself and walked down to the staff room to get something to eat.

He walked first to Penny's cabin. When he reached her cabin, he heard a lot of noise inside the cabin. So he didn't knock on the door, he just opened the door for looking what's happening inside. He was worried about Penny. When he had opened the door and he looked inside, he saw something he rather wouldn't see.

Penny sat in a corner, crying. And on the other edge of the room he saw someone he doesn't like to see here. It was Robbie Gould. "Robbie! What the hell are you doing in Penny's cabin!" Johnny almost yelled.

Johnny saw that Robbie was drunk and Robbie now turned to Johnny. "Ah. There's mister Loveboy! Come and rescue you hooker, Johnny-boy?" Robbie asked in an amused voice and laughed in an evil way. Now Johnny was really pissed off.

Johnny grabbed Robbie and took him outside the cabin. "Will you leave Penny alone and get out our lives for good student-boy!" Johnny yelled. Robbie wanted to hit Johnny it the face but he missed and falls to the ground. Johnny ducked over him and grabbed Robbie by his trousers and picked him up of the floor.

"I'll tell you again Robbie. Just like at the summer season. You're not worth it!" Johnny said and felled justified to tell this to Robbie again. "And now go to school, where you belong!" Johnny let Robbie go and walked to Penny's cabin.

Penny still sat in that corner crying. Johnny moves her to her bed and tried to comfort her. "It's going to be alright. He's away and never come back again. I've warn him." Johnny said. "Nothing is going to be alright!" Penny cried.

"Penny, don't say that! You know everything will going to be alright. I don't like that if you say that." Johnny said. Penny still cried but a little bit now. "There's something happened this morning."

Johnny looked confused now. "What? What happened Penny?" Johnny asked. "Robbie was here to tell me that he stills love me, but I've told him that I doesn't love him anymore after all that happened." Penny said. "Yeah, I know that. But there's something else isn't it?" Johnny asked. "He tried to had sex with me. And he done it. I couldn't do anything Johnny, I was weak." Penny said and she cries again out loud.

"Everything is going to be alright Penny. Please believe me." Johnny said. "Shall we go eat something? That will do you good." Penny smiled a little about Johnny's carrying for her. 'He's got so much changed since he met Baby. Thank you Baby!' Penny thought.

"Yeah. Let's something eat." Penny said. They stood up and walked to the staff room.

"I want to have Dr. Houseman look at me." Penny said when they were walking. "Why Penny? Is there something wrong?" Johnny asked. "You think you're pregnant again?"

"It could be. I don't know." Penny said. Johnny said nothing again. He completely understood Penny and he will call Baby in the evening, than he could tell Baby about Penny and ask if her dad would like to come and see Penny.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 6 A big surprise for Baby

Baby and Jenny went to the classroom for they're first lesson.

It's was biology and it was very boring. Baby and Jenny sat in the back of the class.

"Why do we have to study this?" Jenny asked Baby and she was jawning. When Jenny asked this Baby was awake again. She was almost felt asleep.

"I don't know. Gosh this is so boring." Baby said and looked at the teacher.

"He looks gorgeous not?" Jenny asked when she was blinking at the teacher. Baby nodded and couldn't get her eyes off of him. "He looks familiar to me." Baby said when she took a good look at the teacher.

Jenny looked at the teacher, but she doesn't know anybody who looks like him. "I don't know what you're saying, but I don't know anybody who looks like him." Jenny said. They both were thinking about somebody.

Several minutes later when they both still were staring at the teacher.

"Baby?" Jenny asked. "Yes Jenny. What's the matter?" Baby looked at Jenny. Jenny had a big smile on her face. "May I look at the picture of Johnny that you have?" She aasked and looked very pleased now.

"Why?" Baby asked curious and still doesn't know why. "DO you know the last name of the teacher? We didn't ask his name and he didn't say his name either." Jenny said. Baby took the picture out of her bag. "You've right he hasn't said his name." Baby said and gives the picture at Jenny.

Jenny looked at the picture and than at the teacher and than again at the picture. Jenny's smile grown bigger now. "What? What's the matter?" Baby asked and looked very suspicious at Jenny.

"Look. Pay attention on the eyes, cheeks and the ears." Jenny said and pointed on the picture at the eyes, cheeks and ears of Johnny. Baby looked at the picture. "Now. Look at the teacher and pay attention on the things I've said." Jenny said.

Baby looked good at the picture of Johnny and than looked good at the teacher. Baby's eyes grown bigger now. "Oh my god!" Baby said and looked at Jenny who has a big smile on her face. "They've got the same eyes, cheeks and ears!" Baby said and become a little bit to excited.

Other students were looking at them. When Baby saw this her cheeks began to blush. "What are you girls doing there?" The teacher said. "Oh. Well sorry sir…." And Baby became quite because she doesn't know his last name. "Sir Castle for you, miss Houseman." The teacher said and smiled at her.

Baby's eyes grew bigger now, because he has the same smile as Johnny has. 'OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!' Baby thaught. Jenny looked at Baby and saw that she were smiling back and her cheeks were bright red. Baby just smiled in the same way to the teacher than when she does if Johnny smiled that way at her.

"Baby? You're alright?" Jenny asked when she pushed Baby at her shoulder. "There's nothing Jenny. Just nothing." Baby said. "There must be something, you're sitting like that for 10 minutes now." Jenny said. "You know his last name. And it's the same name that Johnny have too." "Yeah, they have the same name and I think that they are related to each other." Baby said. Jenny looked puzzled at Baby. "You think they're related to each other because they have the same eyes, cheeks and ears?" Jenny asked. "That can't be, you know. Lot of people look like other peoples, but that doesn't mean that they are related." Jenny said.

"You've right in that Jenny. But That's not the only thing that I think that they are related." Baby said. "In what you think they're related too than?" Jenny asked curious. "You've seen him smiling at me?" Baby asked and Jenny nodded. "Well, that was exactly the same smile as Johnny have. Just like the tinkling in his eyes when he smiles." Baby said. Jenny mouth fell open and looked at Mr. Castle who was now packing his stuff.

They were quite for a few minutes. Baby was hard thinking about in what they were related. Jenny doesn't seem to know what to say, she really was perplexed. "So young ladies. Doesn't you have a break now?" Mr Castle asked and looked curious at both girls.

Baby became bright red and looked at her feet. Jenny who saw that had now an idée.

"Mr. Castle. May I ask you a few questions?" Jenny asked Mr. Castle but looked at Baby. Baby looked up at Jenny and her eyes begged not to ask. "If it isn't any questions about the lesson, I agree." Mr Castle said and smiled at Jenny. Jenny became red on her cheeks and Baby looked now at Mr. Castle. After a few minutes Mr. Castle asked. "Well what do you want to know, Jenny? Right, it's Jenny?" Jenny nodded. "And you're Baby? Is that your real name?" Baby looked at Mr. Castle. 'He's just like Johnny.' Baby thought.

"Baby is my nickname. My real name is Frances, just like the first woman in the cabinet." Baby said with a smile. It was the same answer that she had give to Johnny. "Well Frances. That's a grown up name you know." Mr. Castle said and smiled, Baby smiled back. "I just want to know Mr. Castle." Jenny said and become between them. "Have you got children's?"

"Yes I've got 2 kids. They have grown up now. My daughter is 18 and she lives with her mother in LA. I'm divorced, you know. And my son is 22 and he's just somewhere on this planet and I really don't know where he is." Mr. Castle said with a sad voice, he misses his children's very much and hadn't seen them for years. "Ow that's sad." Jenny said. "May I know what they're names are?" Jenny asked at Mr Castle. Now he was looking very suspicious at Jenny and Baby thinks that Jenny mustn't ask so much.

"My daughter's name is Joanne and my son's name is just like mine, Johnny." Mr. Castle said and sighted. "Aha…" Jenny said and smiled at Baby. Baby know now what that means. "Why do you wanna know all this?" Mr. Castle asked and looked from Jenny to Baby. Baby became bright red on her cheeks. "Euhmmm… Baby? Will you let the picture see at Mr. Castle? Or must I do it?" Jenny asked at Baby.

"I will do it." Baby said and grabbed her bag. She took the picture out of her bag and gives it to Mr. Castle. He took the picture and looked at it. His eyes began to grow. "Where do you get this picture?" Mr. Castle asked at Baby. Baby smiled at him and said. "Well I got the picture from him as a present, you know. It was taken this summer at Kellerman's, where he works as a dance teacher. And this is Johnny Castle sir." Baby glowed when she said this to her teacher who's her boyfriend's father.

"OMG! And you've met him at Kellerman's? He's a dance instructor? I've always liked to give dance classes too you know. How did you met him?" Mr. Castle asked, he got many questions now he'd seen a picture of his son. "I've met him just like I said, at Kellerman's. I saw him dancing with an other woman who's dance instructor there too. He's my Boyfriend, but not only my boyfriend." Baby said and looked at Mr. Castle.

Mr. Castle looked now at Baby, she was smiling at him. "And why isn't he only your boyfriend?" He was curious, now he knows where his son is and that he got a girlfriend and a job. He wanted to see his son again. "Because Johnny's more for me. He's the love of my live." Baby said and her smile was bigger now.

He looked surprised at Baby. "And…. Are you his love of his live too?" He asked and smiled at Baby. Baby nodded and smiled. Jenny was the one who got the biggest smile of them all, she knew that she was the one who has discovered the father of Baby's boyfriend Johnny. Mr. Castle was now very happy and took Baby in his arms for a hug.

"I'm so happy to hear that he's okay and that he's got found the love of his live." Mr. Castle said very happy now. "I want to meet him again. It's been a very long time that I'd seen him." Baby looked at Mr. Castle. "My birthday is this weekend. I go to my parents to celebrate my birthday with them. Johnny comes too. So if you like to come and meet your son again. You're more than welcome." Baby said.

"That's seem a very good idea. But Johnny may not know that I'm coming too. I want to be a big surprise for him." Mr. Castle said and smiled at Baby. "Yeah, that's a very good idea. You were a big surprise for me too, you know." Baby said. Mr. Castle looked at Baby and only nodded.

"Shall we go and get something to eat? I'm starving right now." Jenny asked and looked at them both, she was very amusing about them. They both nodded and took they're stuff and the three of them walked to the canteen to get something to eat.

Late in the evening, when school was over for the day and Jenny and Baby got a lot of homework to do. "Why do they give a lot of homework on the first day of school?" Jenny asked when she sit with her book of economy on the bed. "I don't know. But what I know is that I can't wait till the weekend." Baby said enthusiastically. Jenny smiled at her and at that moment the phone of baby was ringing.

"Hello?" Baby asked in the phone. "Hi sweetie, it's Johnny." Johnny said. "Johnny! I miss you so much!" Baby said. "I miss you too!" Johnny said with a smile. "I can't wait until the weekend, than I see you again." He said. "Yeah, I can't wait either. I want to be with you." Baby said. Johnny smiled.

"Baby? I must tell you something." Johnny said more serious now. Baby could here on his voice that he's concerned about something. "What's the matter Johnny? Is there something wrong?" Baby asked, now she's concerned too.

"It's going about Penny. There were things happened this morning." Johnny said. Baby was chocked to hear this. "What happened this morning Johnny?" Baby asked, but she really doesn't want to know it. "Well, when I was going to Penny's cabin for asking her to go and eat something. I found her crying in a corner of the cabin and there was someone else in the cabin too." Johnny said.

Baby thought about who was in the cabin too. The only one who could be there was Robbie Gould, but he must go to school now. "Was it Robbie who was in the cabin too?" Baby asked and hoped on a negative answer. She heard on Johnny's voice that he was angry again.

"Yeah, it was the college boy Robbie! I want to kill him!" Johnny said. "Johnny, calm down please. What has he done with Penny? I'm more concerned about her, you know." Baby said and tried to stay calm. "He wanted sex with Penny, but Penny doesn't wanted. So he just had do it without her permission." Johnny said and now he was really setup about it.

"Oh no! I hope she going to be alright. You must call my dad, for asking if he would like to look at Penny." Baby said. "Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that Penny want to have your dad to look at her." Johnny said. "Hmm… Call my dad than. He likes Penny a lot, so I think he want to help her." Baby said and agreed with Johnny.

"Okay. I will call him. I'm going to hang now, because I must go working." Johnny said. "Okay, go and work. I will see you in the weekend and I can't wait." Baby said smiling. "I can't wait too sweetie." Johnny said. "Bye darling." Baby said.

"Oh, Baby? I just want to say…" Johnny said and was still for a moment, Baby waited till he'd say something. But after a moment she can't stand it anymore. "What do you want toe say Johnny?" Baby asked. "Euhm.. I want to say. I love you." Johnny said and he began to blush, he doesn't know why.

Baby smiled, this is the first time he'd say it. It was still for a moment again, Baby was just happy to hear it, than Baby said "I love you too Johnny." Now Johnny was smiling too, because he didn't know if Baby liked it of he said it. "Bye bye honey." He said. "Bye darling!" Baby said and she hung up.

Baby was now so happy that she couldn't sit anymore, so she started to jump around. "What's the matter?" Jenny asked when she saw that Baby was jumping around. "He'd said for the first time that he loves me!" Baby yelled of happiness. "That's great!" Jenny said. "Yeah! I can't wait till the weekend, than I see him again." Baby said. Jenny only smiled at Baby.

"Jenny?" Baby asked, when she was a little bit calming now. "Yes Baby?" Jenny said and looked at Baby from her book. "Would you like to come to my birthday this weekend?" Baby asked. Jenny's smile grow bigger now. "Of course! I'd like to come." Jenny said enthusiastically.

It was already late, so the 2 girls lay down on they're beds and talked for a couple of minutes and than were going to sleep.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review! 


	7. Chapter 7

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 7 A big surprise for Johnny

The next days before the weekend, Jenny and Baby laughed at lot at school. The most of the lessons were boring, but in the breaks they had fun. Mr. Castle always sits with them in the breaks and they talked about a lot of things. The most things were going about Johnny or that summer that Baby and Johnny had together.

"I can't believe that tomorrow is the big day for me and for Johnny." Baby said. Jenny nodded "Time's going fast if you have fun." She said. "Hello girls!" Mr. Castle said when he meets the girls in the canteen. "Hello Mr. Castle!" Jenny and Baby said both at the same time. They smiled at Mr. Castle and were going to sit at a table.

"You 2 may call me Johnny, if you like that." Mr. Castle said with a smile at the girls. "I know, but it's a little but confusing for me." Baby said and smiled back. "Hahaha! Yeah I think so too. You can call me Senior if you like that more." Mr. Castle said and laughed.

Both girls laughed too.

They ate and talked. "Tomorrow is the big day! I can't wait, you know." Mr. Castle said. Baby nodded and smiled. She couldn't say anything, because Mr. Castle had the same tinkling in his eyes like Johnny. Baby could only look at his eyes. "I can't wait neither, because it's Baby's birthday and I'll meet your son too. I think he'll be nice, just like you senior." Jenny said. Mr. Castle looked at Jenny and began to blush a little bit. Baby saw this and she began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Mr. Castle asked. "Because you're blushing of what Jenny just said." Baby said and she was very amused. "Hahaha! Well I can't do nothing about that. I'll think it's about my lovely and nice son that I have and because he's got a very cute and nice girlfriend." Mr. Castle said and winked at Baby. Now it was Baby's turn to blush.

"What time we go to your parents Baby?" Jenny asked. "Euhmm… Let me think. School is over at 3 o'clock and than we must pack our stuff for the weekend and than eat something before we go. So I think about 5 o'clock?" Baby said. "It's a nice time, how long driving is it to your parents?" Jenny asked.

"It's an hour of 2 to 3, I think." Baby said. "Than we can eat also something on the way to your parents don't you think?" Jenny asked. "Well that's a good idea too Jenny. Let's do that than." Baby said and smiled at Jenny.

"How late can I come tomorrow? I think your birthday is in the evening, isn't it?" Mr. Castle asked. "Yeah, it's start at 7 p.m. in the evening. And I think that we're going at 11 p.m. to the disco. What do you think? You like to come to the disco too?" Baby asked and looked at Mr. Castle.

Mr. Castle smiled at Baby. "Yeah, I'll think that's a good idea. I want to dance again, it's been a long time ago." He said. "I'll be at 8 p.m. at your parent's home than tomorrow. I'll call you, so you can wait outside for me and than surprise Johnny." He said again and smile at the thought. Baby nodded and smiled too at her thought about it.

At Kellerman's. Johnny had last night called Baby's father Jake. He was worried about Penny and would come round afternoon the next day. Johnny was the whole morning at Penny's cabin, so she wouldn't be alone. At last at 1 p.m. Jake knocks on the door.

Johnny opened the door and smiled to Jake. Jake smiled back and walked into the cabin. "I'm glad to see you sir." Penny said smiling at Mr. Houseman. He smiled back. "I'm glad to see you too Penny. What do you feel?" He asked and sits on the bed next to Penny and made his suitcase open. "I feel pain here." Penny said and pointed to her stomach.

Jake had made a research on Penny and gives her some antibiotics for her stomach. "It's not much. You only have an irritating stomach, that's all." Mr. Houseman told Penny. Penny was glad to hear that and smiled at Mr. Houseman. "You're not pregnant and there nothing wrong. You only must get some rest for your stomach. It will take a day of 5, okay?" Mr. Houseman told Penny. She only nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much sir!" Johnny said and smiled at Mr. Houseman, he would shake hands with him, but didn't know if Jake would like that. Mr. Houseman stood up walks to Johnny and put an arm around Johnny's shoulder and smiled. "I'll be glad to hear that son! Well, I'll see you tonight than. And please call me Jake and not Mr. Houseman." Jake said at Johnny.

Johnny was stunned and couldn't say a thing. He's accepted by the father of the love of his live. He'd only dreamed about this and now it's happened. He's happier than he ever was. 'I must tell Baby about this, she'll be happy to hear this.' Johnny thought and smiled.

"Johnny?" Penny asked. Johnny snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Penny. "What's the matter Penny? Is there something wrong? Must I ran after Mr. Houseman?" Johnny asked a little bit confused. "No, I'm fine. I called you for about 3 minutes now. Where were you thinking about?" Penny asked, she was a little bit concerned and curious too.

Johnny looks at Penny and begin to smile. "Ow. It's just that I'm finally accepted by Baby's father." Johnny said with a huge grin on his face. "Well that great! That's what you've always wanted Johnny. You must tell Baby." Penny said with a huge grin too. Johnny only nodded and smiled.

"Well Johnny, go and pack your stuff. It's almost time to go and see your love." Penny said. "You're going to be alright?" Johnny asked a bit concerned, he wouldn't let Penny alone if she isn't alright. "Yes Johnny. I feel great now. Just go and see your girlfriend and don't make worriers about me." Penny said and she meant it. Johnny looked at her and nodded.

"I'll see you on Sunday than." Johnny said and kissed Penny on her forehead. Penny only smiled at Johnny. He walks to his cabin to pack his stuff. When he arrived his cabin, Max stood waiting there for him. "Was there something wrong with Penny?" Max asked Johnny and he looked sternly.

"Yes, there was something wrong with Penny. Robbie Gould was here at her cabin." Johnny told him. Max looked stunned. "Well, than I'm going to talk with Penny about it. Have a nice weekend and be on time here Sunday." Max said. "Thank you sir. I will sir. Till Sunday." Johnny said and walked into his cabin. Max walked to Penny's cabin to talk with her.

It was 7 p.m. in the evening; Baby and Jenny were already at her parent's house. "Where's Johnny?" Baby asked her dad. He was just at home for 10 minutes. "I don't know. I think he's on his way." Jake said. "He'll be soon here. Don't worry Baby." Jenny said. Than the doorbell was ringing.

Baby jumped up and ran to the front door. When she saw it was Johnny she shrieked and jumped into his neck. "Johnny! I'm so glad to see you!." Baby said almost crying of happiness. "Baby! I'm glad to see you too sweetie. I've missed you a lot!" Johnny said. "Me too!" Baby said. They looked each other in the eyes and Johnny giver Baby a passionate kiss.

They walked to the living room, where everybody sits and talks. Baby has a huge grin on her face, when they entered the room. "Hey Johnny." Jake said, when he stood up and gives Johnny a tap on his shoulder. "Hey Jake." Johnny said with a smile and gives Jake a hand shake. Johnny said hello to Baby's sister Lisa and gives Baby's mom a hug. Baby's mom had always liked Johnny from the beginning, when she knew that Baby and Johnny were together.

Jenny stood almost in a corner of the room, looking at everybody. Especially at Johnny, she has never seen such a cute and good looking guy like him. But he's taken and wood never take another woman. 'I must get over it. I don't want to hurt Baby, she's my best friend.' Jenny thought. "Jenny!" Baby almost yelled at her and stood waving in front of her face. "Ow sorry, I was dreaming." Jenny said and smiled at Baby.

"I want to introduce my love of my life to you." Baby said with a smile. Jenny looked at Johnny, who was looking curious at her. She began to blush. "Jenny this is my boyfriend Johnny Castle. Johnny this is my best friend Jenny Jones." Baby said. They choked hands and said please to meet you.

"I heard a lot of things about you." Jenny said. She already was forgotten what she were thinking about. "Oh? Is that so?" Johnny said and looked at Baby. Baby only smiled at him and puts her arms around his waist. He smiled back and gives her a sweet kiss on her lips.

Johnny puts his arms around Baby too and kisses her in her neck. "I've a surprise for you." He whispered in her ears and look in her eyes. "Oh. What's that surprise?" Baby asked, she was curious about what Johnny had for her. "Well, I must give it to you tomorrow. Because then it's your birthday." Johnny said to her. Baby isn't happy with this and looks with puppy eyes at Johnny.

"Oh okay than. I'll give it to you now." Johnny said, because he couldn't resist Baby.

He took a little present out of his pocket and gives it to Baby. Baby took the present and opened it. It was a golden necklace with a heart on it. She smiles at Johnny and gives him a sweet kiss for it. "Thank you my love." She said. "Look on the heart darling." Johnny said with that smile that he always gives, when he's happy.

Baby looked at the heart and on the heart stood his name. "Oh Johnny! It's your name on it." Baby said. "Yeah. I've done this so that I'm always be with you." He said with a smile. "But you can't offer this. You don't have the money for this." Baby said. "Well, I spare money to buy this." Johnny said. "I wanted to buy you something great and not something small ans un useful."

"I'm happy with everything you gave to me Johnny." Baby said. "I'm happy that I've got you, that's the most important thing in my life." She smiled at him and he smiled back and blushed a little bit. "You're the most important thing in my life too. I don't know what I must do without you, you know." Johnny said and hold Baby a little tighter. "Me too." Baby said and they kissed passionately.

Jenny was now talking with Lisa. They talked about guys, Lisa still hasn't got a boyfriend. There's one guy she'd really liked, but afterwards he was the biggest dork there ever was. Jenny her ex boyfriend was a big dork too, he hit her a lot and she doesn't do anything she wants. So she put an end of the relationship and departs to Mount Holyoke, where she met Baby.

"I saw that my dad is treating you different than before." Baby said and looked at Johnny. "Yeah, I know. I'm happy now. He treats me like a son. That's what I always wish for." He said. "Yeah I know that's what your wish is. But how come that he treated you like a son now? I don't get it." Baby said.

"I don't know either. But today when he came to look at Penny, he putted an arm around me and said son to me." Johnny said and his smile grew bigger now. Baby smiled back at Johnny. "I'm very glad to hear that, you know. Now I know that my dad has accepted you." Baby said and kissed Johnny again.

After the kiss Johnny said. "Tomorrow will come a couple of friends here to visit you." Baby looked at Johnny curious, but she didn't ask who will be coming. It was a surprise and she'll see it tomorrow. "Okay. I'll see them tomorrow." Baby said with a smile. "Shall we go to my bedroom? It's very late, you know." She said and winked at Johnny.

Johnny nodded with a smile. Baby took his hand and they walk up the stairs to Baby's bedroom. Johnny look around in the room. "It hasn't changed a lot since the last time I was here." He said and was going to sit on the bed. "That's supposed to be logical, Johnny Castle." Baby said in a sternly and sarcastic voice. Johnny laughed about it and than he pulled Baby on the bed and going to lay on her.

"Mr. Castle. What are you doing? We supposed to go to sleep." Baby said again in the same voice, but she couldn't stop laughing. Johnny kissed her passionately to shut her mouth. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?" Baby asked. "It's me Jenny." Jenny said and opens the door.

She saw Baby and Johnny lying on the bed. "Oh. Sorry I'm disturbing you 2. But your parents told me that I must sleep in your room." Baby and Johnny both took a sad face. Jenny saw the faces of them. "Oh well. I'm asking if I can sleep in Lisa's room than. So you 2 will be alone together." Jenny said, smiling and shut the door behind her.

"Now we have the room alone and we've got the whole night. What shall we do with it?" Johnny said and smiled at Baby. "Well. I know what." Baby said and began to kiss Johnny again and they took it almost the whole night.

The next day, Johnny and Baby walked together in the park. Jenny didn't mind that they go on they're self's. She was reading a very good book. They walked and talked a lot about Penny, than they were going to lunch in a coffee shop. It was almost 6 p.m. when they were back at home.

"And did you 2 enjoy the day?" Jake asked when they entered the living room. Jenny looked up from her book and smiled at them. "Yeah daddy!" Baby smiled and kissed her dad on his cheek. "And Jenny, how's the book? Almost finished it?" Baby asked and was sitting next to Jenny on the couch. "Yeah, almost. It's a very good book." Jenny smiled at Baby and than read further.

"They will be coming soon." Johnny said mysterious. Baby looked at him and than walks over to the window. "I don't see anybody Johnny." She said and were going to sit back on the couch. "Hahaha! That's because they haven't arrive yet sweetie." Johnny said and laughed.

After a hour or something, when they al were talking an laughing. The doorbell rang. "I'm going to look who that is." Johnny said and stood up. When he came back, there were an couple of people behind him. When Baby saw who they were, she got a huge smile on her face. "Billy! Penny!" Baby shrieked and gives them a big hug. "I've missed you so much!" "We too Baby. That's why we came to your birthday." Billy said.

Lisa was staring at Billy. "So that's the guy who you like so much." Jenny whispered to Lisa. Jenny had seen Lisa staring at Billy. Lisa blushed. Jenny was smiling now and looked at Billy. 'He's good looking' Jenny thought. 'Especially his eyes. They're gorgeous.'

Billy looked around the room, when he spotted Jenny. They're eyes locked each other for a few minutes. Jenny and Billy began to blush both. 'She's gorgeous' Billy thought.

Billy walks over to Johnny and shakes hands with him. "Hey cos'!" Johnny said with a smile. "Hey!" Billy said, but still looking at Jenny. "What are you looking at?" Johnny asked Billy. "Well." Billy said and began to blush. "That girl is gorgeous, you know." "Aha. That's Jenny, best friend of Baby. And she's still single, you know." Johnny said with a smile and winked at Billy. Billy blushed even harder now.

Jenny has seen that Billy was blushing. 'Johnny must talk about me' Jenny thought and smiled. Penny was talking with Baby and Jake about what happened with Robbie this week. Marge was in the kitchen making some snacks and has asked Lisa to help her.

It was nearly 8 p.m. and Baby knows that Mr. Castle will be soon here. She has just got a phone call from him and he said that he was there in about a minute or 10. After 5 minutes Baby excused herself and said that she needed some fresh air. Jenny asked her if she may come with her, Baby nodded and they went outside.

"You like Billy a lot?" Baby asked when they were outside the house. Jenny began to blush. "Yeah I like him indeed a lot. I don't even know him or something. This is weird." Jenny said. "Well, maybe that's a good sine." Baby said. "He likes you a lot too. He said that 10 minutes ago to me. May be you should talk with him." Baby said and winked at Jenny. Jenny blushed now even harder and only nodded.

After 5 minutes there was a car coming to them. They smiled when they saw that it was Johnny Castle Senior. He stepped out of the car and smiled at the girls. "Hello ladies!" He said when he walked to them. "Hello Senior." Baby said and hugged him, than he gives Baby a kiss on her forehead and hugged Jenny.

They talked for a couple of minutes. "Well. Are you ready?" Baby asked Mr. Castle. He just nodded and didn't say anything. The three of them walked to the house. Baby opens the door and walked to the living room.

"Johnny?" Baby asked. "Yes, Baby. What's the matter?" Johnny asked when he stood up from his chair. "I've got somebody here, who wants you to meet." Baby said with a smile. Johnny looked stunned and surprised. "Who wants to meet me than?" He asked. "Well it's someone who is maybe important to you? I don't know." She said mysterious.

Johnny didn't know who want to meet him so badly. So he couldn't think about it and just tell get it over him. Baby turned and said. "Senior, you may come in."

Then at that moment Mr. Castle walked into the living room and smiled at Johnny. Johnny was now very stunned and surprised and really didn't know who he was, but he got a suspicious mind that he's his father.

"May I ask you who you are?" Johnny asked and still looking surprised at this guy. Mr. Castle walks now to Johnny to shake his and put an arm around him. "Well. How can I say this. Maybe Baby must tell you this, she and Jenny knows who I am." Mr. Castle said and looked at Baby, who was still smiling at them. Johnny looked now too at Baby.

"Well. How must I say this." Baby said and thinking. "Baby, just say it. Don't think about it, just do it." Jenny said and tapped on Baby's shoulder. "Okay, you've right Jenny." Baby said and looked at Jenny. Jenny only nodded.

"Johnny. This is your father Johnny Castle Senior." Baby said and smiled. "Baby, you don't have to say Senior. I'm feeling old now." Mr. Castle said and now looks at Johnny. Johnny was really surprised and stunned. He doesn't know what to say and looked at his father. "I don't know what to say. I've never known my real dad." Johnny said.

"Well. That's come because your mother and I divorced when your little sister was born." Mr. Castle said. "I never see you again after your mother left me." Tears were coming up in Mr. Castle's eyes now. Johnny looked at him and tears were going to roll of Johnny's face either. "I really don't know what to say. I've always wanted to meet my father." Johnny said and they hugged so tightly for 10 minutes or something.

"Now you say." Penny interrupted them. They looked at Penny. "What?" Johnny asked. The rest was looking at them both and they were, except Baby and Jenny of course, all stunned and surprised to see this. "Well Johnny. You look like your father." Billy said and Penny only nodded. "That's right yeah. You've got the same eyes, cheeks and ears." Marge said and smiled at them.

Johnny began to blush and Baby walks to him. "Yeah, that's true. That's the way we knew that Senior was your father. He's our biology teacher at school." Baby said and hugged Johnny. Johnny looked at his father and smiled. "I'm a teacher too." Johnny said.

"Yeah, Baby told me that. You're a dance teacher. I like dancing too." Mr. Castle said and smiled. "So that's were my love for dancing comes from." Johnny.

At 22 p.m. they went to the disco. They al danced and laughed and talked about everything. "I've got another surprise for you." Johnny whispered in Baby's ears. Baby only smiled at him and she knew what surprise this was. Johnny let Baby go and walked to the DJ. She saw Johnny say something to him and saw that the DJ only nodded.

Than the moment was there, again. The DJ put the record on and it was the song 'Time of my life'. Baby and Johnny danced the Mambo again. The other were looking at them and Mr. Castle had a huge grin on his face. He was very proud of his son. After the dance of Baby and Johnny, the others were going to dance too.

Penny danced with Mr. Castle. "You're a good leader Mr. Castle." Penny said and smiled at him. "I'm not so good as my son is." He said. "You can dance pretty good too, you know." "Well I know that, because at Kellerman's I dance with Johnny. We're both dance teachers at Kellerman's." Penny told him. "And, you're good as Johnny is. Like father like son." Penny said and winked at Mr. Castle.

Jenny was dancing with Billy. They finally got the nerves to talk to each other. "You're net a bad dancer." Jenny said. "I can't dance." "You can dance, other we didn't stand here dancing together." Billy said. "And I learnt a lot of my cousin Johnny." He winked at her. Jenny blushed. "Is Johnny your cousin? I didn't know that." She asked. Billy only nodded and smiled at Jenny. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment and started to kiss.

The rest has seen this and they were all smiling at Billy and Jenny. The two blushed when they saw the rest looking at them, so they danced again and the other danced again too. The whole night long.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review! 


	8. Chapter 8

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 8 Who's that guy?

It was now December. Baby and Jenny worked hard at school, they get to much homework. Sometimes they worked at night to get finished. Lucky for them, Mr. Castle isn't hard to them both. If they couldn't finished they're homework on time, they may give it another time to him.

In about a week, they've got vacation and Christmas is coming. Baby still must buy present for her parents and Lisa. She already got a present for Johnny. Jenny hadn't got present too. She want something to buy for Baby as well.

"Jenny? Did you heard anything from Billy?" Baby asked, she really didn't know if those 2 stayed in contact or not. "Yeah, he called me yesterday for the first time." Jenny said and smiled at Baby. "He said that he wanted to be with me and that he miss me, but how could that be? We've met each other just one time?"

"Maybe it mends something, you know." Baby said and smiled. "He felt in love with you on the first time that he saw you. He told me that." "I felt in love with him too on the first time I saw him." Jenny said and smiled.

"He really is a nice guy. We become friends on Kellerman's on the first day I was there, you know." Baby said. "And he's good looking." Jenny said and winked. Baby smiled and nodded. "Does Lisa know this? Because she really like Billy too." Baby said. "I don't know. But it's not my problem, it's Billy's choice and not her's." Jenny said. Baby only nodded.

Today was the first day of the vacation. Baby travelled to her parents, Johnny would come in the evening. He had some dance classes to do and after the classes he comes to her parents. So Baby had the time to buy presents for her parents and Lisa. When she walked in the mall and when she went to a lunchroom to eat something, she saw 2 guys who looked familiar to her.

When she looked closer at them, she was stunned, the guys were the 2 guys who were going at the same school as she did. It were the 2 guys who she and Jenny saw the first night when they were talking on the grass. It was the one with the blond hair and blue eyes and the one with the brown hair and blue/greyish eyes. They were first classers too, but didn't sit in the same class as Jenny and Baby sits.

Baby looked at another direction; she wouldn't have the guy with the blue/greyish eyes in her brains. She loves Johnny and not that guy. She ate her sandwich and drinks her coke.

The 2 guys had spotted her and they walked to her. "Hi!" said the one with the blond hair and blue eyes. "Hi." Baby said and not looking at them. "You're that girl who's going to the same school as we do, don't you?" That guy asked. "May we sit here?" The guy with the blue/greyish eyes asked. Baby only nodded.

"What's your name?" The guy with the blond hair and blue eyes asked. "My name is Frances, but everyone call's me Baby." Baby said and now she was looking at that guy. They just smiled at her and looking at each other. "What are your names?" Baby asked, now she wanted to know they're names, because she told them her name.

"My name is Dave." Said the guy with the blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled at Baby and she didn't thrust it. "My name is Chris." The guy with the blue/greyish eyes said, he was a little quite than Dave was. He didn't look at Baby and blushed a little bit. 'Why does he blush?' Baby asked herself. But she didn't asked him, because she can't get any word of it out her mouth.

At that moment Johnny was walking in the mall searching for a present for Baby. He had found a nice present for her and now he wanted something to eat before he go to her parents house. He spotted he at a lunchroom and smiled.

When he come closer he saw her sitting and they were 2 guys sitting at her table and talking with her. Johnny stood still and looked stunned, it was like he's got a knife in his heart and he didn't like that feeling.

When Baby spotted Johnny she smiled and waved at him. She saw that he didn't like it that there were 2 guys sitting at her table. 'Oh no.' Baby thought and she was afraid that Johnny were angry about it. But she sighed when she saw that Johnny was coming to her.

He stands still at her table. "Hi sweetie." He said and give Baby a sweet kiss. The 2 guys looked at them and than looked at each other. Johnny looked at them too and was going to sit next to Baby at the table. "euhmm.. hello." The 2 guys said to Johnny. He only nodded.

"Let me introduce you to this guys, Johnny." Baby said. "They go to the same school as I did. This is Dave and this is Chris." She said and pointed at the guys. "They sit in another class." Johnny looked at them. "Dave, Chris. This is Johnny, my boyfriend." They looked at Johnny and shakes hand with him.

After a while, when they were talking. Johnny was looking good at the guys. He saw that Chris was shy and didn't talked much, 'He seems a nice guy to me.' Johnny thought. And Dave, when Johnny looked at him he become jealous. He didn't thrust Dave, he looked at a strange way to Baby. 'I must be careful with this guy.' Johnny thought and he grabbed Baby's hand.

Chris was looking at Johnny. 'Why does he look that way to Dave? He don't thrust him and I see that we must be careful with him. He seems to be strong.' Chris thought. Dave seems not to know what Johnny and Chris were thinking and didn't pay attention at Johnny, he could only look at Baby.

The 2 guys liked Baby from the beginning and they argued who to get her first, but now it seems to be difficult because Baby got a boyfriend. Dave doesn't matter that, he wanted to have Baby and there was nothing that can stop him, even Johnny can't stop him. Chris is more careful now, he doesn't want to bother Baby and Johnny.

"We must go now." Chris said and looked at Dave. "Why Chris? We've got plenty of time." Dave said. "I must buy something." Chris said and stood up. Dave got not another choice, but to stood up too. They said goodbye's and the 2 guys walked away. Johnny sighed happily.

"What's the matter, Johnny?" Baby asked when she heard him sighting. "Oh nothing." Johnny said and looked at another direction. Baby didn't understand it. "Johnny? Please tell me what's going on in your mind? You know that you can tell me everything." She asked and grabbed Johnny's hand and squeeze in it. Johnny squeeze back.

"Well. I just don't thrust those guys, Baby." Johnny said a little sad and looked now Baby straight in the eyes. "Don't worry my love. I don't want another guy than you. You know that. You're the love of my life." Baby said and smiled. Johnny nodded and gives Baby a little smile. "But please be careful. Especially with that Dave. I just don't thrust him." He said. Baby nodded and they give each other a passionate kiss.

They sit there for an hour or something and than decided to go home. They walked home, when they bumped into Lisa. Baby saw that Lisa was sad and had cried. "Lisa, what's the matter?" Baby asked. "Oh nothing!" Lisa said and become angry now.

Johnny had seen this too. "Lisa? There's something wrong with you. Even I see that." Johnny said. "Well. Okay, there's something." Lisa said. "I've called Billy a hour ago. I've told him that I really like him." Lisa said and tears started to roll over again.

"And what did Billy said than?" Baby asked, but she really knew the answer already. Billy is in love with Jenny and Jenny is in love with him too. "He said that he like me as a friend, but he isn't in love with me. He's in love with somebody else." Lisa said. "Oh! Lisa. Sorry to hear that!" Johnny said and scrubbed her arm. "You'll find another guy who like you as much as you like him, Lisa. There's still hope, don't give that up." Baby said and hugged Lisa.

Lisa gives them a little smile, but she's still crying. "Thank you Baby. I must go now. Do some chopping." Lisa said and went off to the mall. Baby and Johnny walked further. "Must I tell Lisa, that Billy's love is Jenny or not?" Baby asked Johnny. "What! I didn't know that Billy is in love with Jenny." Johnny said. Baby blushed at that, she has thought that Johnny knew this.

"Oh? You didn't know that? Has Billy never told you about Jenny or something." Baby asked. "Nope. He never said a word about Jenny or something." Johnny said and looked at Baby. "How did you know that?"

"You remember that they kissed?" Baby asked Johnny. He nodded. "That wasn't just a kiss you know. Jenny told me that she really likes Billy and I saw that on her too." "But how did you know that Billy likes her too. Yes he told me that he thought that Jenny is a cute and nice girl. But he didn't say to me that he's in love with her." Johnny said a bit puzzled.

"Well this morning Jenny told me that Billy had called her yesterday." Baby said. Johnny looked up at Baby. He's curious. "He told Jenny, that he really likes her and in matter of fact he's in love with her. From the first time Billy saw Jenny he was in love with her." Johnny stands still and looked stunned. "Why hasn't he never told me? And Jenny? Is she in love with him too?" Johnny asked. He wanted to have the best for Billy.

Baby nodded. "Just the same that Billy have. From the first time she saw him, she's in love with him." Baby said and smiled. Johnny smiled too, he's very happy for them both and is pleased to hear that they like each other. They walked further and Johnny puts a arms around Baby's waist. "I'm happy to hear that." He whispered. Baby smiled and looked at him. "And. I love you Baby." Johnny whispered again in Baby's ear.

Baby blushed a little bit and her smiled grows. "I love you too Johnny Castle." Baby whispered back. Johnny smiles too and gives Baby a peck on her cheek. On the corner behind them stood Dave and Chris watching them.

"Why? Why? Why does she have a boyfriend?" Dave asked. "Because she in love with him. And as I see, they both love each other very much. So I don't think that she will let Johnny fall for you Dave." Chris said and still looked at Johnny and Baby.

"Yeah so what?" Dave asked in an angry voice. "He looks like one you wouldn't get a fight with. I don't want to mix between them." Chris said and would walked away. Dave put a hand on Chris shoulder to stop him.

"Chris? I just want to have Baby. You know that I like her very much. Why don't you help me?" Dave said and almost bagged. "I'd like to help you Dave. But Baby has a boyfriend and I just don't want to mix between them. I've just said that." Chris said sternly at Dave. "And if you going to bag at me. Than our friendship will be over. And you'll only have Baby between the bed sheets and nothing more, you've said that many times. I don't like that either. Good bye Dave!." By this Dave let Chris go and Chris walked away.

Dave just stands there, he was angry and crying at the same time. He was angry because Chris had just letting him down. He was sad because he really wanted Baby to have as girlfriend, but she got already a boyfriend. 'I will get Baby! No matter what will happen! I will get her.' Dave thought and looked at Baby and Johnny and than he walked away to the park.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review! 


	9. Chapter 9

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 9 Christmas

The rest of the week, Johnny and Baby did walk a lot in the park, just to be together alone. They were going to the disco for dancing and did go every day out for diner.

Now it was Christmas Eve.

Tonight was going to be a great night. Baby had a very nice present for Johnny and Johnny had a big present for her. 'This will be the night of her life.' Johnny thought and he was very pleased. Baby had saw that Johnny were different in his behaviour today, but he wouldn't answer to her question.

Jake and Marge has invited Jenny, Billy, Penny and Mr. Castle to come and celebrate Chrismas Eve with them. They would all come in a hour. Johnny is very glad to see his father again, this will be the first Christmas Eve in his life that he was going to celebrate with his real dad and with his love. Happier he couldn't be.

At 5 p.m. the others finally arrived. Lisa stood there, hopefully waited for Billy. She wanted just to let him see that she's in love with him and she worth to him. Baby saw Lisa standing there and staring at Billy, so Baby decided to say it to Lisa about Billy and Jenny.

"Lisa?" Baby asked when she stands beside Lisa. "Yes Baby?" Lisa asked, but she was still staring at Billy. Billy was now talking with Jenny, they hadn't the nerve to touch each other. Especially because of Lisa. Billy had told Jenny about Lisa.

"I must tell you something about Billy." Baby said. Lisa now looks at Baby and was going to stand straight. "What do you want to tell me than? You know who he's in love with or what?" Lisa asked and she had the idea that this is what Baby was going to tell her.

Baby nodded. "Yeah. I know who the girl is where Billy's in love with." Baby said. "Please don't be angry. The girl is right here in this room too, you know." Lisa was shocked, she couldn't say anything, but looks at all the girls here. Except herself, there were only Baby, Penny and Jenny here. Penny isn't that girl, because she only friends with Billy.

Baby isn't either the girl, because Baby have her love of her life found, so there's one more girl here and that's Jenny. She saw how Billy and Jenny are talking and laughing together. Than Lisa looked at Jenny. "Is it Jenny, Baby?" Lisa asked. Baby only nodded.

On Lisa's face were now disappearing tears. "Why hasn't Billy said this?" She asked. Johnny was now standing next to Baby and putted an arm around her waist. He looked at Lisa. "What's the matter Lisa?" He asked. "I've just heard that Billy is in love with Jenny." Lisa said. "Lisa. This isn't the end of the world you know." Johnny said and scrubbed Lisa's arm. Baby nodded. "You'll find the perfect guy lis. I'm sure of it." Baby said.

Lisa smiled a little bit, hugged Baby and Johnny. "I'm going to my room if you don't mind." Lisa said. Baby and Johnny smiled and nodded. Lisa went to her room. Johnny now takes Baby in his arms and puts his nose in her neck. Baby puts her arms around his neck and smiled. Johnny kissed baby's neck and than he kiss her passionately.

He smiled at her. "Lisa has took that easily you know." He said. "It looks like that, but I'm sure that her heart is bleeding death now. It will be over, I'm sure she'll find the right guy." Baby said. Johnny looked in her eyes and smiled. "You're my smart and sweet Baby." He said and had that tinkling in his eyes again. Baby blush and smiled, than they kissed again.

"You see Jake. Baby is really happy with Johnny. I knew it from the beginning." Marge said. Jake and Marge were sitting at the diner table and were watching all of them. "You can say that Marge. Baby is really happy with him, but I still think that he isn't good enough for my little girl." Jake said. "You may think that, but I like Johnny too. He's a very nice and sweet guy and he takes care of Baby. That's the most important thing." Marge said and looked now at Jake. Jake looked back. "I began to like him more, than in the beginning." Jake said. Marge smiled at Jake. "It was the same like we had in the past when we were young. You remembered Jake? It was in the same way like we had, except the part from dancing." Marge said. Jake nodded and smiled, because he was thinking back at that time. They were very happy together and they still are very happy together.

'Maybe Marge has right. I must accept Johnny completely. Maybe I must Baby let go, she become a woman now and Johnny protect her. But she'll always be my little Baby.' Jake thought and looked at them. Johnny and Baby were still kissing. Jake smiled because he saw that they were happy.

At 19 p.m. they were going to eat. They were all going to an Greek restaurant and Jake said that he'll pay. They were talking and laughing a lot. Especially Billy and Jenny laughed a lot.

"Isn't that suspicious?" Penny asked Johnny and looked in the direction of Billy and Jenny. Johnny only smiled and turned back to his father. "So Johnny boy. Tell me more about what you've done in your life." Mr. Castle asked.

"Well in first place I've didn't anything. I've stopped school and didn't work. Just till 5 years ago." Johnny told. Mr. Castle looked stunned at Johnny, he'd never thought that Johnny has a low life like that. But he didn't say anything about it and just listens to what Johnny said.

When Johnny saw that his father wasn't angry or something, he sighed. "5 years ago when I sit at a canteen with another couple of guys waiting for something and we didn't know what. There was a man coming in and said that his boss needed dance instructors. I always liked dancing. So the ones who give up for dance instructor, must do a test and when you past the test, you got a training in dances and training in giving lessons." Johnny said. Now everybody was still, when they heard Johnny talking about his past, they only listens to him. Johnny began to blush very hard, when he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

Baby took his hand and squeezed a little bit in it, to let him know that it is alright. Johnny relaxed a bit by the tough of Baby. Johnny was going further with his story. "When I had done this training and was giving lessons at that dance school. A year later on a day, Max Kellerman was walking into the school and said that he was searching for dance instructors. The owner of the school said that he had many dance instructors and that Max may choose. I really didn't like Max from the first time I saw him. But Max insist that he would see all the instructors dancing so he could choose one." Johnny stopped and was taking a breathing break. He'd never told his past to someone, only Baby because he love her and didn't want to have any secrets for her.

Everyone was now looked curious at Johnny. They wanted to know what happens further. Baby was now scrubbing Johnny's arm and Johnny had took her hand in his. He's getting very warm now. He talks further. "The owner of the dance school said to all of us instructors must do a dance. Of course with another instructor. He asked me if I wanted to do the new dance, that was the Mambo. I've trained and thought about the dance for the whole year and it wasn't finished at that time. The owner and Max Kellerman sat on chairs and the owner said the name of the instructor who must come to dance. Luckily we may choose someone to dance with. When I heard my name, I was very nervous. But I did my new dance with another instructor there. Max seemed to be very impressed about me, when everyone had danced, Max already made is choice and that was me. In the beginning I wasn't happy at all, because I liked it at the dance school. But after a few months I began to like it at Kellerman's, but it wasn't summer yet. The first summer was the worst in my life, everything was new for me. I come in though with rich people, I've never before that in my life talked to rich people. That was the beginning of my frustrations at Kellerman's and the beginning of a shouting Max everyday. That was because of the women who ranned after me, I couldn't stand somewhere alone without there was a rich woman walks to me or stands next to me. I really didn't like that, but they always pushed me. It was every year the same thing at the summer, so I began to hate the summer, till this year." Johnny said and looked at Baby with a smile.

"In the beginning thought it was a rich girl who walks after me, just like all the other women. But after a while I realised this was different, Baby helped me and Penny out." Johnny stopped for a moment and looked at Penny, she only nodded.

"Penny became pregnant of a guy there, she doesn't wanted to have the child, so there must come a doctor. Only the doctor could come on Thursday and that's the night me and Penny dance at the Sheldrake hotel. If I didn't met Baby, than Penny was fired and sits now pregnant. Baby paid the doctor and danced with me at the Sheldrake hotel. That was the first time I realised that Baby not only run after me, but was really in love with me and at that time I realised myself that I was begin to fell in love with her too." Johnny was quite for a moment, he wanted to relax his nerves couldn't hold it anymore.

"I work now for 4 years at Kellerman's, but I really want to do something else. My dream is to start a dance school off my own." Johnny said at least to finish it. He couldn't bare it to say more now. His nerves couldn't stand that.

Nobody said a thing for a time, they were very impressed by the story of Johnny and they really didn't know that Johnny really wanted to go further in dancing. "I believe that everyone is really impressed by your story darling." Baby whispered, Johnny looked at her and nodded. He wanted to have someone to say something; he didn't like this at all.

Than Mr. Castle decided to say something, he'd begin to come nervous. "It seems like my son, is really attracted to dancing, just like I am." He said and smiled at his son. Everybody laughed and Johnny smiled back at his father. Johnny was glad that his father said something and that his father wasn't angry about him, but he was very happy for him because he'd followed his dream. At this moment Johnny began to relax.

"So Johnny. You really want to start your own dance school?" Jake asked. He'd listened very good to Johnny's story and began to realize that Johnny was now beginning to have a happily life since he's met Baby. Jake has accepted him and now Jake wants to help him to make him and his daughter happy.

"Yeah, It's always been a dream for me." Johnny said and looked at Jake. Johnny saw that Jake wasn't hard anymore in his looks at him and in his talking to him. 'He'd finally accepted me.' Johnny thought and smiled now. Jake smiled back. Marge had seen this too on Jake. "You've finally accepted Johnny?" Marge whispered in Jake's ears. Jake looked at her and smiled. Marge knows enough now and gives Jake a kiss.

After a time speaking about Johnny's life and asking him question, were he'd began sick off. They talked about other things. Johnny was really relaxing now, he knows now were his place is and were he belongs.

At 21 p.m. they gives each other all a present. Baby waited till she gets the presents from her family and her friends. She gives the presents that she'd bought to her family and friends, but she waited till the end to give Johnny his present. When everyone had they're present unpacked and looked at it, Baby hasn't still got a present from Johnny.

She was surprised; she thought that she'd get a present from him. 'Why haven't he give me a present.' Baby asked her self. But she now wanted to give her present to Johnny. "Johnny. I've got a present for you too." Baby said and took a little box out of her pocket. Johnny looked at it and was very curious about it "Baby. You don't have to give me a present. I've got you, that's more important to me than a present." Johnny said.

"I really want to give you a present." Baby said and put the little box in Johnny's hands. Johnny kissed Baby passionately and makes the box open. It was golden bracelet with her and his name on it. It was a very beautiful bracelet. Johnny looked at Baby. "You didn't have to do that, Baby." Johnny said, but he was very happy with the present. Baby smiled.

"I wanted to, Johnny. Because I love you." She said. Baby took the bracelet out of the box and put is on Johnny left wrist. Johnny look at it and than at Baby. "I love you too, Baby. With all my heart and soul. I want to be forever with you." Johnny said and give Baby a very passionate kiss.

Than Mr. Castle began to clap in his hand. He, Billy, Penny and Jenny had heard the 2 talking. Johnny and Baby looked surprised at Mr. Castle but didn't say a word. The other three began to clap too and they were smiling at Johnny and Baby.

Jake turns to Johnny. "It's time now I think." Jake said and smiled. Jake was the only one who did know about Johnny's present for Baby. Johnny smiled back and nodded.

Johnny stood up and took a little box out of his pocket. The music was turning on (Johnny has asked for it, before they came to eat, it was a plan), it was the song 'she's like the wind'. Tears went down on Baby's cheeks when she heard this song.

Johnny knelt in front of Baby's chair and take her hands in his. "Baby, I've thought about this for a time now and have decided to do it now. You know that I love you, but with this I want to show you that this isn't only love. You're the love of my life and you've become a part of my life were I couldn't live without." Johnny said and sighed a little bit.

Baby waited in excitement till he said something again. "Now I will be official." Johnny said and smiled at Baby. "Miss Frances Houseman, Will you be my lovely wife?" Johnny asked and makes the little box open. He looks with a little fear in his eyes, afraid that Baby rejects him.

Baby was stunned at one moment, she'd never thought Johnny would her to marry him. She began to cry and smiled of happiness. "Yes! Of course I want to marry you, Johnny Castle." Baby said. Johnny smiled know and kissed her passionately.

Everyone claps again in they're hands. They were very happy for Johnny and Baby.

Johnny puts the ring around Baby's finger, it wasn't a big ring. It was a silver ring with a little diamante on it. Baby looked at it and it was a very beautiful ring.

"I know, it's not big." Johnny said. "No, no. It's very beautiful. I'm very happy with it." Baby said and smiled. They kissed again. The rest of the evening the whole company talked and laughed. They were going late to bed.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review! 


	10. Chapter 10

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 10 back at school

Baby and Johnny had a great holiday together. Not because they were together for a few weeks, but they were engaged. They spent a lot time together alone, most of the time they were dancing because they love to dance. Baby is thinking hard to be a dance instructor too.

"Johnny?" Baby asked on the last day they were together.

"Yes sweetie, what's the matter?" Johnny asked her and turned around to Baby.

"I've thinking very hard about something the last weeks." Baby said and put her arms around the waist of Johnny.

Johnny looked now curious at Baby. "Where have you thinking about than, darling? I hope it isn't something bad, isn't it?" Johnny asked and he was a little afraid indeed.

"I was thinking about my future. You know that I like to help people." Baby said, Johnny looked at her and only nodded.

"Well I'm thinking about to take a training in being dance instructor." Baby said. "You know that I like dancing a lot, so I was thinking about to be a dance instructor. I'll finish this school first."

Johnny smiled at her. "You want that because you only love to dance or because you know that I want to open a dance school, so you can run it together with me?" Johnny asked.

Baby only smiled and nodded. Johnny kissed Baby easily. "I like that idea." And Johnny was thinking about that idea. "The Castle's danceroom" Johnny said and laughed, Baby laughed too.

"Baby?" Jenny asked, when she walked to Baby with Billy behind her.

"Yes?" Baby asked and let Johnny go when Jenny and Billy arrived.

"We must go now. We must be there before 8 p.m. you remember?" Jenny said.

Baby nodded and was a little sad, because she and Johnny must separate again from each other.

"Don't be sad sweetie. In the summer we've plenty of time together you know. And I must be at Kellerman's before 8 p.m., so Billy and I must go now too." Johnny said and took Baby again in his arms, Baby only nodded.

They kissed each other. Jenny and Billy kissed each other too and they said they good bye's. Jake and the rest stood there watching them and said they goodbye's to each other.

"Be careful, my sweetie." Jake said to Baby and hugged her.

"I will daddy, see you in the summer." Baby said and kissed her father on his cheek.

"Son." Jake said and shakes hand with Johnny. "Look good after yourself and I'll see you at the summer again." He smiled at Johnny.

"Thank you sir, I will sir. You look good after yourself too." Johnny said. Jake smiled back and took Johnny in a little hug. This was the first time Jake did this and Johnny was surprised and happy about it.

They al left Jake, Marge and Lisa behind them and go to the place they must go to. Johnny, Billy and Penny talked a lot about the last weeks. Baby was driving and Jenny was babbling about Billy the whole time. Mr. Castle drove behind Baby and Jenny and was only listing to the music and thinking about his son.

The three arrived at Kellerman's and were going to change clothes. They were going to the staff room for dancing and talking. Mr. Castle said goodbye to Baby and Jenny and was going to his room, he was very tired.

Baby and Jenny were sitting in they're room. Jenny had sat the record player on and Baby wanted to read her book 'Persuasion' from Jane Austin.

"You love Johnny very much don't you?" Jenny asked. Baby looked up from her book.

"You know that I love Johnny with al my heart. Why you ask?" Baby said.

"I'm a little bored. I don't know why, but I'm bored." Jenny said and sighed heavenly.

"Yeah I know. I'm bored too, that's why I read this book." Baby said.

Jenny smiled. "I don't like reading that much, I like drawing more."

"Than you go and draw something." Baby said. "Or are you to much thinking about Billy?" Baby asked with a smile.

"Baby!" Jenny said and she became bright red in her face.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong did I?" Baby said in sarcasme. "I'm thinking the whole about Johnny too. It's logical that you do that, because you're in love." Baby winked at Jenny.

Baby read further in the book and Jenny took at last her pencil and paper and began to draw. After a few minutes Baby saw that Jenny was drawing.

"What are you drawing if I may know that?" Baby asked Jenny and looked at her.

"You know Pride and Prejudice right?" Jenny asked Baby and stopped drawing.

"Euhmm… Jenny? You know that Jane Austin is my favourite author. So you know that Pride and Prejudice is my favourite book and my favourite movie. Why do you ask?" Baby looked at Jenny.

"You remember that scene at Netherfield, when Elizabeth is walking and she walked into Mr. Darcy who's riding at that moment?" Jenny asked. Jenny knows the movie al to well, just like Baby do.

"Yes I remember that scene." Baby said and she nodded at the same time by thinking about that scene from the movie.

"Well I'm drawing the horse, but not him. In the place of him I'm drawing Billy." Jenny said and smiled.

"Ow.. Let me see! I want to see it." Baby said a little bit too enthusiastic and she fell of her bed.

"Are you alright Baby?" Jenny asked Baby and looked at her.

"Yeah.. I'm alright. But may I see it?" Baby asked Jenny. Jenny only smiled at Baby.

"Not yet Baby. It's not finished yet." Jenny said and looked at her picture. She only got some lines and she only must draw the details.

"Okay. I'll wait." Baby said with a smile and was going to lie down on her bed and read further in her book.

It was already 11 p.m. when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Baby asked Jenny behind her book.

"I don't know. I'm going to look." Jenny said and she stood up from her bed to open the door. Baby only looked from her book to the door.

Jenny opens the door and she saw that there stood some couple of guys in front of the door.

"Hello! May we come in?" One of the guys asked.

"You guys know what time it is! You may not walk true the building at this time." Jenny said a little irritated about this.

"Jenny don't be silly. Let them come in before they will be caught." Baby said. Jenny only looked irritated at Baby, but let the guys in.

"Hi Baby!" Dave said. The rest say Hi too.

"Dave, Chris what are you doing here at this time?" Baby asked at them. Now there were 2 other guys with them, these 2 guys were the one who liked Jenny.

"You know these guys?" Jenny asked Baby. She was a little stunned about this. Baby nodded.

"Dave and Chris live in the same city as my parents do, I've met them on the first day of the holiday in the mall." Baby said. Dave and Chris only smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We came to ask you girls something." Dave said.

"Well. What do you want to ask than?" Jenny said and was going to sit next to Baby on the bed.

"You know that this weekend is New Year's Ball here at school?" Chris asked the girls. They only nodded, but they hadn't thought about the ball yet.

"Well. Normally you go to a ball as a couple. So I want to ask you Baby. Would you like to come with me to the ball? I know that you have a boyfriend, but it's only for the ball." Dave asked and looked with childishness in his eyes that Baby couldn't resist.

Jenny looked at Baby. "You want to go to the ball?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. I want to go, but I didn't have a boy to go with. What do you think? Shall we go and have some fun? It's good for the both of us, you know that too." Baby said.

Jenny smiled and nodded. "I'll be pleased to go with you Dave. But nothing more than that understood?" Baby said and looked at Dave. He only nodded and smiled.

"Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Colin." Chris said and pointed at the guy with the dark hair and dark eyes. 'He's very cute.' Jenny thought and looked at Colin.

"And this is Peter." Chris said and pointed at the other guy.

"We'll be pleased to meet you." Baby said with a smile and shakes hand with the 2 other guys.

"So." Colin began a little nervous. "Baby is taken by Dave already and Jenny doesn't have a guy to go with to the ball." He looked at Jenny and she blushed a little bit.

"What will that mean Colin?" Peter asked him. Peter wanted to go with Jenny too, but Jenny is the one who must shoes between them.

"I mean this. Jenny? I and Peter want both to go with you, but the choice is not ours. Who do you want to shoes to go with one of us to the ball?" Colin asked Jenny.

Jenny looked at Baby. "What must I do?" Jenny whispered in Baby's ear. "I would shoes for Colin. He looks like Colin Firth you know." Baby whispered back and smiled. Jenny smiled too. She and Baby had often the same taste and the same thoughts.

"I'll shoes for Colin." Jenny said and looked at Colin. His smile has grown much now.

"Sorry for you 2, Chris and Peter. But you must ask other girls to go with." Baby said.

"It doesn't matter. I've already got another girl to go with." Chris smiled at Baby. Baby only smiled back.

"Only Peter than." Jenny said. Peter becomes bright red in his face.

"Will you guys go now please? I'm very tired and I want to go sleep now." Jenny asked the guys. They only nodded and walked out of the room to they're own rooms.

"Baby?" Jenny asked when she locked the door behind the guys.

"Yes Jenny?" Baby asked and looked at Jenny, she was already reading.

"Don't you feel guilty about this? You're engaged you know." Jenny said and she was lying down on her bed.

"I've told Johnny in the Holidays that there was coming a ball at school." Baby said and she laid her book away.

"And I've told him too, that you can't go without a guy. I want to go to the ball you know, just to meet other people." Baby said.

Jenny nodded. "What did Johnny said about it?" Jenny asked, because she didn't tell Billy this.

"He said that I may go with a guy, but I mustn't do more than only dancing. I don't want to do more than that. I only want to go." Baby said. "Johnny said that he thrust me and I must call him the day after for telling him about the ball."

"That's good than. I didn't tell Billy about the ball." Jenny said. "I don't want him to think wrong. What must I do?"

"Well than. I'll call Johnny tomorrow evening and tell him that he must tell Billy about it and that Billy doesn't have to make worries." Baby said and smiled.

"Oh. Will you do that? That would be very sweet you know." Jenny said and she almost wanted to jump on Baby.

"Jenny, don't be to enthusiastic please." Baby said. "Let's go to sleep."

"Oh sorry. I'm only happy you know." Jenny said and she lay down on her bed.

"Good night Baby." Jenny said. "Good night Jenny." Baby said and turned the light down.

"You girls had a good night?" Mr Castle asked them the next day in the break.

Jenny and Baby nodded and smiled at Mr. Castle. He smiled back. They were going to sit on the same place they always sit during the breaks.

"You girls know that this Saturday is the New Year's Ball huh?" Mr. Castle asked. They nodded.

"You've got any guys to go with, because you can't go without a guy to the ball." Mr. Castle said.

"Yeah. We've got a guy to go with. I'm going with Dave and Jenny is going with Colin." Baby said and smiled.

"Okay. They're nice guys." Mr. Castle said. "Johnny and Billy do know about this?"

"Yeah. We've told it these holidays to them." Jenny said.

"They weren't angry about it. They thrust us." Baby said and she ate her lunch.

"Okay. That's very important in a relationship." Mr. Castle said and smiled at the girls.

They talked further and laughed a lot. Meanwhile the 4 guys could only look at them and they were still asking themselves why the girls always lunched with Mr. Castle.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review! 


	11. Chapter 11

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 11 My fiancé

The next day after the lessons, Jenny and Baby first went something to eat. They were very hungry.

"Baby? You didn't forget to call Johnny, do you?" Jenny asked when they were eating.

"No, I didn't forget. Why would I forget my fiancé?" Baby said and smiled.

"That sounds weird you know?" Jenny said. Baby nodded, but couldn't help it to laugh.

"What are you 2 girls laughing about?" Mr. Castle asked when he walked to them.

"Ow. Jenny said that she found it sounds weird when I say my fiancé." Baby said and smiled at Mr. Castle.

Mr. Castle laughed now too. "It sounds weird indeed. But it's true." And he winked at Baby.

Baby blushed a little. "You don't have to blush Baby." Jenny said and she was still laughing, but now because Baby was blushing.

When they were finished with dinner. "We're going now." Baby said and she stood up.

"Why? Where do you go?" Mr. Castle asked. He really didn't want them to go, because than he was lonely.

"I must call my fiancé. He miss me very much and I miss him too, you know. I want to hear his voice again." Baby said and she smiled.

"Hehe. Alright than. I'll see you tomorrow than." Mr. Castle said and gives Baby and Jenny a peck on they're cheeks.

They walked to the cell phone. "Jenny, now you must be quite please." Baby said. Jenny hasn't shut up for a minute. Jenny nodded and tried to be quite.

Baby dialled the number of Kellerman's. "With Kellerman's resort speaking." It was a girl who answered the phone, she was probably new there, because Baby didn't recognise the voice.

"It's Mrs. Houseman speaking." Baby said. "I want to speak with Johnny Castle."

"We may not allow guests to speak with the staff on the phone madam." The girl said.

"And why not? I may talk with Johnny Castle whenever I would like that miss. If you don't agree with that, than you must asked your boss Max about it." Baby said and she become angry at this moment.

Jenny heard this and looked very stunned. Baby only pointed at Jenny to be quite, so Jenny said nothing but only looked at Baby.

"Well, my boss Max said to me not to connect guests with the staff here. Except if there's an emergency or something." The girl said and now she was too very angry.

"Well say than to Max that you've got Baby Houseman on the phone who want to speak to her fiancé!" Baby shouted at the phone.

"Ow. You're engaged to Johnny? I never thought that he had a girlfriend." The girl said. She said this at a jealousy tone to Baby.

"Now you do know and we're engaged. So may I please speak to him?" Baby asked.

"I've no other choice than put you threw than. Have a lucky life. Goodbye." The girl said, she was still angry and Baby doesn't know why. Baby didn't say a thing to the girl and waited for Johnny to answer the phone.

"Hello sweetie!" Johnny answered the phone. He was very happy to hear the voice of Baby again.

"Hi Darling!" Baby said and she was too very happy to hear his voice again. "That girl, is she the new receptionist?" Baby asked.

"I guess so. Why do you ask? I never saw her, so I don't know." Johnny said.

"I want to know because she's very rude to me at the phone. She didn't want to put me threw, because she wasn't allow to put guests threw to the staff." Baby said.

"Ow. Have you said that she must ask Max about it?" Johnny said.

"Yes I have. And I said that I was your my fiancé, so she had to put me threw. She hadn't another choice." Baby said and she must laughed about that.

Johnny laughed too. "Haha. You're my fiancé, that's true. I miss you a lot!" Johnny said.

"I miss you too darling. But that's not why I call you." Baby said and Jenny still was quite. Baby smiled at Jenny and she smiled back.

"Why do you call than?" Johnny asked, but he couldn't resist to be curious about what Baby want to tell him.

"Do you remember when I told you about the ball that is coming?" Baby asked.

"Yes I remember. Why do you ask that?" Johnny asked again.

"Well I want to say that I'm going with a guy to the ball. Only because I want to go to the ball and meet other people. But do you want to do me a favour?" Baby asked.

"Okay. What's that? Oh and which guy is it? Because If he do you something I'll come to the school and do him something. I don't like it that you go with another guy, but if you want to go, than I respect that." Johnny said and he was jealous because Baby was going with another and he wished that he was that guy.

"I know that you don't like it, but I really want to go. Will you tell Billy about this? Jenny hasn't told him this and she's going with a guy too." Baby said.

"I will tell him about the ball. But with who do you go to the ball Baby?" Johnny asked.

"I'm going with Dave. You remember those two guys at the mall?" Baby said.

"Yes I remember them. Which one of them is Dave?" Johnny said and he really didn't like the idea of this. He don't thrust those 2 guys at the first moment he saw them.

"The one with the blond hair and blue eyes. Darling I swear that there will nothing happen. Please don't be angry, I don't like that you know that." Baby said.

"Sweetie you know that I thrust you. But I don't thrust that guy. I've told you that before. But you want to go and I respect that. I love you Baby." Johnny said.

"Yes I know that. But I know what I'm doing darling. I love you too." Baby said.

"Okay I thrust you. Well I must go now. There's a couple who want to take dance lessons, so I must go now." Johnny said.

"Okay. Bye bye Darling. Speak to you soon. Love ya!" Baby said.

"Love ya too! Bye bye!" Johnny said and hung up the phone.

"And what did Johnny tell you?" Jenny asked.

"He said that he would tell it to Billy, so there's nothing to be worry about. Billy wouldn't be angry I guess." Baby said and smiled at Jenny.

"I hope not. So what are we going to do now?" Jenny said. "I'm a little bored."

"Yes me too. Let's go walk a bit and maybe go to Senior." Baby said. "Than we can talk and laugh." She smiled at Jenny.

Jenny smiled back. "You like him a lot, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I like him a lot, he's my father in law." Baby said and laughed.

Jenny laughed to and they walked outside the building. It was raining and the sun was shining.

"Why is it raining? I hate rain!" Jenny said has they walk quite to a big tree.

"I don't know. It's the weather. Let's go to Senior than. There we can sit dry." Baby said.

"Good idea. Let's go." Jenny said and they walked back to the building.

When they entered the building and were walking to the office of Mr. Castle they bumped into the 4 guys. They smiled to them.

"Hi!" Baby and Jenny said as they saw the guys.

"Hi!" The guys said too. Jenny and Baby would walk past them, but Dave hold them still.

"What's the matter?" Baby asked. Jenny looked at him too.

"May I ask you a question? It's something we all 4 were wondering about." Dave asked.

"And that question is?" Jenny said. "Yeah. What do you want to know Dave?" Baby asked almost at the same time as Jenny did. They looked at each other.

"We were wondering why you 2 always sits with Mr. Castle in the breaks?" Dave asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Jenny asked.

"Well, because we see you 2 always sit with him. So I would to know why. Just wandering why, you know." Peter said. The others nodded only on Peter's response.

"Well Jenny. Shall I tell them than?" Baby asked at Jenny. The guys were now looking curious at the girls.

"If you want to tell them, than you tell it." Jenny said.

"Okay. I'll tell you than." Baby said. Now the guys were really looking curious at Baby and couldn't wait.

"Mr. Castle is the father of my boyfriend Johnny Castle." Baby said and looked at the guys. "Want to know more?"

"Is that true?" Chris asked. "Are you sure?" Colin asked.

"Yes I'm sure of it. He looks precisely like Johnny and we call him Senior, because his forename is Johnny too." Baby said and smiled at the guys.

"Yes, it's true. And Mr. Castle is Baby's father in law too." Jenny told the guys.

"What!" Dave and Chris said at the same time. "That can't be true."

"Are you really engaged to this Johnny Castle?" Peter asked at Baby. Baby only smiled and nodded.

"Let them see the ring Baby." Jenny said. Baby let see the engagement ring. The mouths of the guys fell open from surprise.

"Well than. Congratulations than." The guys said.

"May we go now? We wanted to go to Senior for some chat. If you don't mind." Baby said and walked away from the guys with Jenny behind her.

The guys only stood there still and they were stunned and couldn't say anything for a while.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review! 


	12. Chapter 12

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 12 New Year's Ball

The next day Jenny and Baby stayed long in bed, because they talked till late in the night with Senior. Baby was the first who was awake and she was reading her book.

Jenny awaked and opened her eyes.

"Goodmorning!" Baby said when she saw that Jenny was awake.

"Owww… Goodmorning." Jenny said and she was still a little sleepy. "What's the time?"

"It's eleven thirty now." Baby said as she looked on her watch.

"That late!" Jenny almost yelled by surprise. "I don't like it when I stay that long in bed."

Baby only look weird at Jenny and saw that Jenny stood up and get dressed.

"What are you going to do? It's Saturday." Baby said and she put her book away.

"I wanted to go shopping for tonight. You know, it's the New Year's Ball tonight." Jenny said.

"That's a good idea. If you wait for a minute than I dress myself too. So we can go together." Baby said and she stood up from her bed.

They got dressed and walked to the Mall. After an hour they were going to sit somewhere and drink something.

"I'm ready for tonight." Jenny said with a smile. "You got a very beautiful dress, you know"

"Well thank you! You've got a very nice dress too!" Baby said and nipped at her coffee.

They talked and laughed each other for a while. They looked at other people too and than talked about them.

"Well let's go back to our room." Baby said and she stood up.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Because we must go back and get dressed you know. You've seen the time?" Baby said and pointed at her watch.

"OMG! I didn't realise it was already this time!" Jenny said and looked very stunned at Baby.

Baby laughed about the face that Jenny made. "You're funny. We still got time to dress us before the guys come." Baby said and she was still laughing.

"Don't laugh. It isn't funny you know!" Jenny said, but she wasn't angry. Baby still laughing at Jenny as they walk back to there room.

At there room they were getting dressed for the Ball. They heard a knock on the door.

"Will you open it Baby? I'm still busy with my make-up." Jenny said from the bathroom.

"I'm going, I'm going." Baby said and she walked to the door and opened the door.

Dave and Colin stood in front of the door, they're already dressed for the Ball. Jenny let the guys in and there going to sit on a bed.

"Have you got time? We aren't finished yet." Baby said and looked at the guys. They only nodded and smiled. Baby walked to the bathroom to do her make-up.

"Are that the guys?" Jenny asked when she was busy with her eye-liner.

"Yeah, they will wait till we finished." Baby said and stand now next to Jenny in front of the mirror. "OMG!"

"What? What's the matter Baby?" Jenny asked and looked now at Baby.

"I'm fat! Really fat!" Baby shrieked.

"Now you said it. In the beginning of the school you were thinner. Have you eat to much or something?" Jenny asked end really was stunned about this.

"No! I don't eat much, you know that." Baby said sad. "Now I must go sporting to get this fat of my body."

"Euhmmm… Baby?" Jenny asked. Baby nodded and looked at Jenny. "Maybe you're pregnant. You don't know, women get a little fattier when they get pregnant." Jenny said.

"You think that I'm pregnant?" Baby asked stunned. Jenny only nodded. "What do you think that I must do?" Baby asked.

"Well, maybe you must call your dad and asked him if he want to look at you. Maybe he can tell you if you're pregnant or not." Jenny said and put an arm around Baby.

Baby only nodded and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Jenny asked, but she smiled too.

"If I'm pregnant, that will mean that I'll become a mother and that Johnny is the father. I think I would be happy." Baby said. Jenny nodded.

"Do you think Johnny will be happy too if I'm pregnant?" Baby asked Jenny.

"I don't know, if you're pregnant than you must tell him. And if he really loves you, than I think he would be happy too." Jenny said and gives Baby a hug.

"Are you ladies finished?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. We're coming!" Jenny said. The 2 girls walked to the guys. The guys looked at the girls and could only blink with there eyes.

"What's the matter?" Jenny asked as she saw the faces of the guys. Baby only smiled.

"Euhmmm…." Dave said and he couldn't say a word.

"What Dave meant is that you girls look very beautiful." Colin said and smiled.

Baby and Jenny blushed a little bit. "Thank you!" Baby and Jenny said and smiled back.

"Shall we go?" Dave finally asked. He was over his stunned moment and could speak again. The girls nodded and the guys lead them to the Ball.

At the Ball they were talking to each other. Mr. Castle was there too, he must pay attention to the students. He saw Jenny and Baby standing there talking with 2 guys.

"Hey lovely girls!" He said with a big smile and give Jenny and Baby a peck on there cheeks. Jenny and Baby smiled at Mr. Castle.

When he saw who the 2 guys were, his mouth felled open. He'd never thought that the girls would go to a Ball with those 2 guys.

"Girls? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Castle asked them. The girls nodded and looked at Dave and Colin. They were going to get some drinks for them.

"Why do you go with these 2 guys to the Ball?" Mr. Castle asked. Jenny and Baby looked at each other.

"Because they asked us and we only go with them, so we can meet new people here." Baby said and looked at Senior. Jenny only nodded.

"Well alright than. But I warn you girls. Don't thrust these guys, please!" Senior said. The girls looked stunned at Mr. Castle.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Because I heard them talking a few weeks ago. But I don't tell you now, there are too many people here." Senior said and at that moment the 2 guys where coming back with drinks.

Jenny and Baby smiled at the guys and than at Senior.

"Baby, there's a surprise for you tonight." Senior said very exited about it. Baby looked very curious at Senior.

"What surprise?" Jenny asked, she always comes with that question or something.

"I want to know it as well." Baby said and she was curious like Jenny was.

"You will see, both. Yes there's a surprise for you too Jenny. It comes at 12 p.m." Senior said and his smile grow bigger and bigger.

The girls has after that spoken to other girls, the guys where talking to their friends. Than Mr. Castle walk again to the girls.

"Hey girls! May I disturb you?" Senior asked.

The girls nodded. "What's the matter?" Baby asked and looked at Jenny.

"Well, I haven't seen you dancing tonight." Senior said and he was a little disappointed because he knows that Baby love to dance.

"I haven't found the right partner for dancing. You know that there's only 1 person I would dance with." Baby said and looked now at Senior. Jenny only nodded.

"Yeah I know. But would you like to come with me? I still have that surprise for you and it's almost 12 p.m." Senior said and now he was smiling back again.

"Well ok we come with you." Jenny said in a sarcasm voice. Baby laughed and the girls walked behind Senior to the stage.

"Euhmm… Senior? What must we do on the stage? I don't want to go on the stage." Jenny said scared.

"Jenny, you don't have to go on the stage. Baby must go on the stage. I've your surprise behind that." Senior said and pointed at a corner of the stage.

"And what must I do now? Only standing here and all of the people looked at me?" Baby asked and she begin to get a little nervous with all the people who where standing there and staring at Baby.

"I take Jenny now with me. In about a minute your surprise will come." Senior said and gives Baby a peck on her cheek. They heard whistles from the room.

Senior walked with Jenny to the back of the stage. Than the lights where going down and there where 2 spotlights now shining on Baby. Baby felled her blood going to her cheeks, she didn't know what to think about this situation. Than after a few moments of silent and the whole room was quite, there began a record player playing a song. It was the song 'Time of my life'.

Baby knows where this songs was from, she knows very good that this song played on the last night at Kellerman's when she and Johnny did the Mambo. At that same moment a spotlight was shining on another person on the stage. Baby looked at this person.

Her smile grew very big now, now she know what the surprise of Senior was. It was Johnny who stood there and pointed with his finger at Baby to come. Baby turned to Johnny and smiled happily at him.

When Johnny was in front of Baby he took her for dancing. For dance the Mambo, just like they did at the last night at Kellerman's. They danced the Mambo, it was just like they were at Kellerman's, full of passion and love.

When the danced was finished, the whole audience applauded for them and they heard whistles too. Senior, Jenny and Billy stood there watching at them too. Senior was very proud of his son and nodded at him. Johnny smiled back at him and put his arms around Baby.

"Damn! I didn't know that Baby could dance." Dave said and was still looking at Baby and Johnny.

"Now you know. And you see her boyfriend is now with her, so if I were you than I didn't go anymore to her." Peter said and looked at Dave. He saw the hate in his eyes.

"I agree with Peter. Don't do anything stupid now." Colin said. Peter and Chris nodded.

"Colin you don't do anything either if I were you. Jenny's boyfriend is with her too now." Chris said and looked at Jenny and Billy who where kissing each other now. Colin only nodded, but was looking jealously at Billy.


	13. Chapter 13

I wrote a new chapter now because I got many positive reactions from people who wanted me to write further on. It's been a very long time ago that I started with this story though. But know after I've read my own story I've decided I will go on with the story, also because of you! Thank you a lot for the reviews I already got from you and that you've added me to your favorites.

Greetings to you all!

* * *

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 13 New Year's Ball Continued

"If I knew she could dance, then maybe I could have showed her that I can dance too." Dave said a bit angrily while looking at Baby. The guys looked at him guessingly. "Euhmm." Chris said a bit scared and Dave looked at him.

"What?" Dave asked. "Why you want to show her that you can dance too?" Peter asked because he saw Chris didn't dare to try to ask it. "Maybe she fall for me than." Dave said and the others pulled their eyebrows up.

"Excuse me please." Dave said and walked away. They looked after him. "Mustn't we do anything?" Chris asked. The others pulled their shoulders up and looked at the other people in the room. Chris didn't like this and walked to Jenny and Billy.

Dave was angry. 'Why does her boyfriend have to come here!' He thought and took some punch. He emptied his glass and took some new punch, he kept drinking.

Chris was at Jenny and touched her arm, because she and Billy were looking at Johnny and Baby dancing. Jenny turned her head and saw Chris standing behind her. She smiled. "Hey Chris, what's the matter?" She asked when she saw his worried face.

Billy looked at him too when he heard Jenny talking to him. He grabbed her waist to show Chris that she belongs to him. Jenny only smiled. "No worries man, I won't take your girlfriend from you." Chris said to Billy and looked at Jenny again.

"What do you want to say Chris?" Jenny asked again. "It's about Dave, I think he's up to something." He said and looked at Billy too now. "What is he up to?" Billy asked concerned. "Well I think he's going to do, he's angry and jealous about Baby's boyfriend. I think he will do harm to Baby or her boyfriend." Chris said a bit afraid now.

Mr. Castle saw Chris standing at Jenny and Billy and walked quickly to them. "What's going on?" He asked when he reached them. Chris jumped aside for Mr. Castle and looked scared at him. Jenny only looked at them.

"What's going on between you two?" Jenny asked. "I'm going to Johnny and Baby love." Billy said and she only nodded. Billy walked away. "Euhmm." Chris said a bit hesitated while he looked at Mr. Castle.

"Come on boy!" Mr. Castle said. "Senior please. He's here to warn." Jenny said and tried to be calmly. Mr. Castle looked from Chris to Jenny and back being a bit stunned. Chris only nodded.

"What do you want to warn us about boy?" He asked. "Sir, I know you've heard us talking about Jenny and Baby a while ago and that Dave was planning to do something." Chris said still being a bit scared though. Jenny looked at him, not knowing if she must be angry or scared.

"That's true, if I know that he wants to hurt Baby he will going to regret that. Nobody touches my daughter in law." Mr. Castle said warningly. "I can guess sir, but I think Dave is up to something tonight. He's angry that her boyfriend…" "Her fiancé and my son." Mr. Castle interrupted him on that moment. Chris looked at him. "Euhmm.. I mean your son sir. I think he want to do him harm." Chris said still being scared.

Mr. Castle looked around the room to find Dave. Chris looked at him. "I'm sorry sir, but I never had the intention to do something to Baby or Jenny. Dave is a bit of an ass you know." Chris tried to apologize. Mr. Castle looked at him to see if he meant that. Jenny was only stunned.

Mr. Castle patted on Chris shoulders. "I've never understood why you're being friend with him anyway." He said and that made Chris smile. "We're being friends from childhood sir. I never thought he could be like this anyway." Chris said. "Guys?" Jenny asked.

They both looked at her. "Can you please do something? I don't want to get Baby or Johnny hurt." She said a bit scared. "We will not! No worries please." He said and kissed her cheek and walked off. Chris stood there with Jenny not knowing what to say to her.

Baby and Johnny were dancing slowly and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you so much." Johnny said and smiled. "I love you too." Baby said. "Honey?" She asked after a while, Johnny looked into her eyes. "What is it Babe?" He asked.

"Don't you think I'm fat?" She asked a bit stupidly. Johnny let her go to look at her and on that moment someone jumped on his neck.

"Aargh!" Johnny yelled as he felt on his back. On that moment Billy came too and saw what was happening. Johnny stood up and turned, he saw Dave getting up on his feet as well. He was very drunk. "You prick!" Dave yelled and wanted to attack him again, Johnny just jumped aside and Dave felt on the floor again.

Baby was scared and looked at Johnny. Billy grabbed her tightly and she smiled a bit at him. "No worries, Johnny can handle this I think." Billy whispered. Dave stood up again very slow. "Come on! Don't you have the guts to attack me?" He yelled at Johnny.

"Why would I attack a drunken boy for?" Johnny asked as he tried to keep a distance between him and Dave. People around them began to notice that there was something going on. They moved to look at Dave and Johnny.

Mr. Castle came to Billy and Baby and she grabbed him a bit scared. He hugged her and looked at Billy. "You watch Johnny, if he gets any harm help him." He said and Billy only nodded. Jenny and Chris were there too and looked at them as well.

"Bastard! You've took my girl! I wanted her for a very long time now." Dave yelled. Johnny looked guessingly at Baby and she only pulled her shoulders up. Before Johnny looked back at Dave, he got a punch in the face. Johnny leaped back and Billy jumped on Dave. Johnny felt his cheek and lip and noticed he was bleeding.

More people came to look what was going on. Billy had grabbed Dave at both his arms and was holding them behind Dave's body so he couldn't go anywhere. "Let me go loser." Dave yelled. "Why would I have stolen your girl?" Johnny asked as he walked closer to Dave.

Dave looked up at him and smiled nasty. "I've been in love with her since I was 6 years old. You have no right for her." He said. "What? No right? People have the right to choose with who they want to be." Johnny said.

"Yeah and she choose an ugly one. What can you do besides dancing?" Dave asked as he still kept looking at Johnny. "Don't you dare to mess with me boy. You better can't make me angry." Johnny warned him. Chris was scared, because he already saw that Johnny wasn't a guy to have a fight with.

"What will you do? Slap me in the face like a pussy?" Dave asked, Johnny became angrier with the second and looked at Baby. She shook her head at him with begging eyes. Johnny shrugged his shoulders and turned around. "Put him outside Billy, I can't look at people who a stupid enough to think they can have everything they want to." Johnny said as he walked to Baby.

Baby loosened Mr. Castle and ran to Johnny. He grabbed he tightly and kissed her on her forehead. Some people started to turn around. Chris ran to Billy. "Let me help you." He said and Billy smiled. They both grabbed an arm and carried him outside.

Mr. Castle looked at the guys and then walked to Baby and Johnny. "That's where you wanted to warn us about he?" Baby asked as she looked at Mr. Castle. He nodded. "You knew?" Johnny asked. "I only heard them talking about making a plan. Dave wanted to plan to take Baby away from you son." Mr. Castle said.

"They're at the wrong address dad." Johnny said and Mr. Castle smiled happily. It was the first time that Johnny said that to him. He patted on Johnny's shoulder and kissed Baby on her cheek. "I'm going to get something to drink." He said and walked off.

"If I knew this earlier than I never would have come with him to the ball." Baby said as she looked at Johnny. "You didn't knew and be happy that I am here honey." He said and smiled a bit. She smiled back and rubbed the blood from his lip. Jenny looked at them with a smile and waited for Billy to come back.

"Where were we?" Johnny asked as he loosened Baby. "Don't you think I'm fat?" She asked as she turns around a bit for him. "You look gorgeous like you always do." Johnny said as he looked sweetly at her body.

"That's not what I meant." Baby said and rubbed her hands on her belly. Johnny made big eyes. "You're…" He wanted to say when they heard a painful yell from the doors.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 14 A bad thing

Jenny ran to the door while pushing people aside, everyone heard the yelling and wanted to see what happened. Mr. Castle ran after her. "NO!" Baby heard Jenny yelling and she looked at Johnny.

They ran to the sound of her yelling no constantly. When they stopped, Baby holds her hands before her mouth and Johnny ran to her. Billy was lying on the ground, some tears fell from Baby's eyes as she looked at the scene.

Johnny felt at his neck and sighed a bit. "He's still alive. Call an ambulance, quickly." Johnny said and Jenny was trembling. Mr. Castle was already calling 911. When he was done he came to Jenny. "Come." He said and grabbed her arms.

She couldn't stand up, so Mr. Castle lifted her up and grabbed her in a hug. "He will be fine." He said while he tried to comfort her a bit. Johnny looked at Billy, he was hit on his head because there was some blood on the floor. "Hopefully it isn't too bad." Johnny said.

He was angry and was trying to control himself. After a moment he stood up and looked around, Baby was sure he was looking for Dave. But Dave wasn't there anymore, even Chris wasn't there. Johnny turned to look around.

'Please don't Johnny, please.' Baby thought as she looked at him with scared eyes. She knows what he was planning to do and hoped he wouldn't do what she thought. She was still sobbing a bit about Billy and sat down on the floor, for some reason she couldn't stand up anymore.

Johnny looked around for Dave, he really was so mad that he wanted to beat Dave down. Nobody may touch his beloved people ever and Billy was one of those people.

Dave tried to come free from the grips of Billy and Chris while they carried him outside. "I've warned you Dave." Chris said but Dave didn't listen to him. When they were just outside, Dave got free and started to punch around him.

Chris avoided his arms, but Billy got a punch on his nose and because of that he bowed forward and grabbed his nose in pain. Chris tried to grab Dave again, but he stepped aside. It was a bit of a struggle and Dave saw an empty bottle lying on the ground.

He dived to it when Chris tried again to grab him, on that moment Billy stood straight again and jumped on him. Dave grabbed the bottle and hit Billy on his head. Billy yelled from pain and felt on his back, he was unconscious instantly.

Dave looked at him and ran away still holding the bottle in his hand. Chris saw him running, although he struggled a lot from being drunk. "Dave!" Chris shouted as he ran after him. Dave didn't know where he was running to but didn't stop.

After a minute or 5 he stopped to get some breath and felt on his knees. He loosened the bottle and it felt on the ground next to him. Chris came near him, but kept a distance. "Why you did this Dave?" Chris asked while getting some air again from chasing Dave.

"I don't know." Dave said and started to cry. "I don't know." He said again. Chris tried to come closer to him. "Don't! Just stay where you are Chris. I'm drunk." Dave said as he looked at him. "I can see that you're drunk. Drunken people always do things they never would do when they aren't drunk you know. This isn't like you Dave." Chris said as he kept on looking at Dave.

"Let me be. I don't know what is happening to me." Dave said. "He took my girl Chris, Baby is my girl." He said after a little moment, and looked at the ground, still sobbing a bit.

"Baby is not your girl Dave. She never was and never will be. She's going to marry that Johnny." Chris said carefully. "You saw too how happy they are together, why don't you just get over it?" He asked carefully.

"I can't! I tried many times from the time we saw her boyfriend the first time. I just can't." Dave said and slowly stood on his feet. "Come on Dave. You need a good sleep and tomorrow we can talk about it." Chris said. "No!" Dave shouted and Chris leaped a bit back.

"No." Dave said after a moment again. "I don't need a talk, especially not with you Chris. You betrayed me, in my eyes you're not my best friend anymore." Dave said as he looked at Chris again with anger in his eyes. Chris was scared now, he never saw Dave like this.

"I know what I want and what I want to be in my live. I don't need people like you to help me with that." Dave said and turned his back to Chris. "Bye Chris, I'll see what I do with my life." Dave said and started to walk away.

"Dave please." Chris said as he kept on looking at Dave. He didn't respond and just kept on walking. Chris walked after him and as he came near him, he wanted to touch his arm to hold him. Dave turned on that moment and punches Chris in his face.

"Why did you do that?" Chris asked as he grabbed his nose. "Because you're a loser. I thought I was your best friend and you were mine. But you betrayed me, friends never betray each other. Go back to your loser friends and leave me alone." Dave shouted and then ran away.

Chris looked after him as he still has his hands on his nose, he was bleeding a bit and grunted a bit from pain. After a moment he decided to go back to the ball and so he walked slowly back.

Baby sat on the floor while she was still sobbing a bit. Johnny was still looking around and when he saw Baby sitting on the floor he became concerned. He walked to her and sat himself in front of her on one knee. "What's the matter babe?" He asked as he stroked her cheek, she looked at him with her wet eyes.

"I can't stand on my feet anymore. I must be tired of something like that." She said as she rubbed her eyes. "Will he be alright?" She asked as she looked at Billy lying on the floor. "I hope so." Johnny said and sighed when he looked at Billy for a moment as well.

When he looked back at Baby, he touched her cheek again. She was still looking at Billy sadly. "Babe?" Johnny asked and Baby looked at him. "You're sure you're alright?" He asked concerned, he could see Baby had pain. She shook her head and grabbed her knees.

"Can I help you baby? Please tell me, you make me afraid." He said trying to get any answer out of her. She didn't answer him and began to cry now. "Oh darling. Please let me help you." Johnny said as he wanted to hug her. On that moment Baby lost conscious and felt on her left side.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 15 To the hospital

"Dad!" Johnny shouted when he grabbed Baby before she could fell on the ground. Mr. Castle looked at him while he was standing at Billy's body waiting for the ambulance to come.

Jenny sat on her knees next to him while she was sobbing still and stroking his hand for a bit.

Mr. Castle walked to Johnny and when he was near him he looked at Baby. "What's the matter?" He asked as he saw that Baby had her eyes closed.

"She just fainted, she was crying and she didn't feel well. I really want to help her dad, I don't know what I must do now." Johnny said as he was still looking at Baby.

Mr. Castle felt on Baby's forehead. "She's sweaty. I'm going to call an ambulance for her as well." He said as he wanted to walk away.

"Dad?" Johnny asked as he looked at his father now. "Yeah?" He asked as he looked back at his son with a little smile.

"Could you phone her parents as well?" Johnny asked and Mr. Castle nodded. He turned around to walk away again.

"Oh and dad?" Johnny asked again and Mr. Castle looked over his shoulder at his son. "Thank you." Johnny said quietly as he looked back at Baby. Mr. Castle smiled a bit more now and walked quickly away.

After some minutes Chris walked back inside and looked around while he was holding a tissue against his nose. Mr. Castle came back from his office and saw Chris walking inside.

"Chris!" He said as he quickly walked to him. Chris turned around and looked at Mr. Castle. "What happened to you?" Mr. Castle asked as he saw that Chris was holding the tissue against his nose.

"Dave punched me on my nose, it's not a big deal." Chris explained as he tried to smile. "I can handle myself. How's Jenny doing?" He asked as they walked to the dancing room together.

"She's all messed up. We're glad Billy's still alive you know." Mr. Castle said and Chris sighed deeply. "Where's Dave?" He asked as he looked back at Chris.

Chris pulled his shoulders up as he looked around the room. "He ran away from me, I don't know where he went. He isn't my best friend anymore now." Chris said as he walked to Jenny, who still was holding Billy's hand.

Johnny had lifted Baby up when he heard the ambulances were coming. The ambulance workers came inside and inspected Billy. "He's still alive, he will make it." One said as he looked at the wound on his head. The other looked at Jenny.

"You're his girlfriend?" He asked and Jenny nodded while she was holding Billy's hand, she didn't want to lose him.

"You may come with us." He said as they laid Billy on the stretcher, they walked him to the ambulance while Jenny walked next to it. Mr. Castle looked after them and walked to Johnny.

2 other ambulance workers came inside and looked around, Johnny had walked to them. "What's the matter?" One said as she looked at Johnny, the guy looked at Baby and patted on the stretcher.

Johnny laid her down. "I've called her parents as well. Her father will come immediately to the hospital. You go with her; I'm going to try to let the ball go further on." Mr. Castle said as he smiled at his son.

"Thank you again dad." Johnny said and then he hugged his father. Mr. Castle smiled happily as he hugged his son. Chris was watching them, when one of the ambulance workers saw him.

"Let me look at that." He said as he looked at Chris' nose. "You're lucky." He said as he putted some stuff on his nose, Chris only smiled a bit. When the guy was done he walked to the ambulance again.

Johnny had stepped in already and was holding Baby's hand while he looked concerned at her. The ambulances drove off to the hospital, some people were watching the scene though.

"Come on. Nothing happened, just party on!" Mr. Castle said warningly as he looked around. He walked to the punch table and took himself a glass of punch while he sighed a bit.

Chris came to him as he took some punch as well. "You were right about Dave sir." He said quietly, Mr. Castle didn't react as he was looking around.

"He's a weirdo lately. I even don't think he will come back to university." Chris said and with that he walked away to look for someone to talk to. Mr. Castle looked after him for a moment and sighed again as he was thinking about the whole situation.

At the hospital, the ambulances arrived, some nurses from Emergency came to them and opened the doors. The ambulance workers stepped out with the stretchers while Johnny and Jenny came out of the ambulances themselves.

"Situation?" A doctor asked as she walked to the stretcher where Billy was laying on. "He got hit with a bottle or something on his head. He's unconscious but his body is normal functioning." One ambulance worker explained as they walked on. Jenny was looking after them.

Another doctor walked to the stretcher Baby was laying on. "Situation?" He asked as he looked at Baby.

"She fainted, she still didn't wake up." The ambulance worker explained. The doctor examined Baby's eyes. "Her body is normal functioning, bring her to the 2nd room." He said and the ambulance worker nodded while he walked on.

Johnny was looking after Baby while he was still concerned though. Jenny walked to Johnny and touched his arm for a bit. "I think she will be alright." Jenny whispered and Johnny looked down.

"I really do hope so. I don't know what I must do without her." Johnny whispered as the doctor walked to them.

"You're the partner of the girl?" He asked and Johnny looked up. "Yeah, she's my fiancée." He said. "Come with me please." He said. Johnny looked for a second at Jenny, who only nodded with a little smile and then he followed the doctor.

They walked into the second room where a nurse was putting a heart machine on Baby. She looked up when they entered and then she walked out of the room. Johnny looked at Baby and sat down next to her.

"Will she be alright?" Johnny asked as he stroked a hand. The doctor looked at him while he was examining Baby again.

"Yeah, the nurse gave her a medicine. She must get awake within a few hours. Normally a person who faints will be awake after some moments though." He explained as he wrote down something.

"Why Baby didn't?" Johnny asked as he looked at the doctor for a moment.

"There are some reasons for that. One of those is pregnancy or illness. Such people will be unconscious a little longer as usual, but normally everything will be alright." The doctor explained as he smiled at Johnny.

"Can I stay with her?" Johnny asked as he looked at Baby's face again while he was stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, it's best if you stay with her. Talk to her, a familiar voice will wake her up quicker." The doctor said as he wanted to walk to the door.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Johnny asked as he was looking at the doctor again. He turned and looked at Johnny.

"That I can't answer yet, there are so many reasons for fainting you know. If she gets into a coma after she fainted, then we need to search for the reason. But don't worry too much, I'm sure she will wake up soon." The doctor said and walked outside.

Johnny looked at Baby again and smiled. "Hey Baby." He whispered. "Wake up soon honey, I love you." He said as he kissed her hand. He looked at her with a smile while stroking her hand and her hair for a bit.

"You wanted to tell me that you're pregnant?" He asked after a moment of silence. He felt her hand moving a bit and he smiled happily now.

"I really do hope so you wanted to tell me that Baby, I will be very proud to be a father from your children." He whispered as he stood up to kiss her forehead.

When he lifted his head up to look at her, she was opening her eyes slowly. He stroked her hair as he kept on looking at her.

"Where am I?" Baby asked groggy as she looked into Johnny's eyes. "You're in the hospital babe." Johnny whispered.

Baby looked around for a bit and then back at Johnny. "I thought I was in heaven." She whispered as she smiled at him. He kissed her once and then he sat down on the chair while he kept on looking at her.

"What am I doing here anyway?" Baby asked as she looked around the room again.

"You fainted and you didn't want to wake up, that's why my dad called a second ambulance." Johnny explained while Baby was pushing herself a bit straight now.

"How's Billy?" Baby asked when she thought about the situation earlier this evening.

"They're examining him." Johnny explained as he still was smiling. Baby looked at him again.

"Johnny." She said as she laid her hands on her belly. "I wanted to tell you.." She said but didn't finish her sentence because Johnny interrupted her. "You're pregnant Baby?" He asked as he still was smiling.

She stuck a hand out to him and he grabbed it while giving a kiss on it as well. "It would be great Baby." Johnny whispered as he looked into her eyes. Baby smiled at him. "I'm not sure yet. I want dad to look at me." Baby said and Johnny only nodded.

"You want something to drink?" Johnny asked as he stood up. "That would be great." Baby said as they kissed once. "I'm going to get you something." He said as he walked to the door.

When he walked to the vending machine in the waiting room, Jenny walked to him. "How's Baby doing?" She asked and Johnny looked at her.

"She's awake now." He said. "Great to hear, can I come to her as well?" She asked. "Sure, why not?" Johnny said as he took something to drink out of the vending machine.

"You want some as well?" He asked and Jenny shook her head. They walked to Baby's room together. "You heard some news about Billy?" Johnny asked as he opened the door.

The doctor was looking at Baby's eyes when they walked inside. He looked up at Johnny and smiled. "She's doing fine. She needs to stay here for the night, so she gets a good rest." He explained as he walked outside again.

Jenny walked to Baby and hugged her. "Glad you're doing fine now." She said as she sat down. Johnny kissed her and gave her a drink. She gladly took it and began to drink. Jenny looked at them and was happy to see how happy they're together.

"You heard something from Billy?" Baby asked as she looked at Jenny, who was shaking her head and looking down. On that moment, a doctor and a nurse walked inside the room and looked seriously at Jenny.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 16 At the hospital

Jenny looked up at the doctor and her eyes became watery, she knew there was bad news coming about Billy. Johnny was still holding Baby's hand as he looked at the doctor as well. The doctor looked from Jenny to Johnny and Baby.

"Go on doctor." Johnny said.

"You can tell, Billy is my cousin." He added and Jenny was thankful to him, because she couldn't speak on that moment.

"Well okay." The doctor said as he looked back at Jenny, who was waiting.

"Billy is in a coma. We're keeping him like that for a while, because of the wound on his head. We did some scans and it seems his short term memory is damaged. We're keeping an eye on him for the night and tomorrow he will get a surgery." The doctor explained and as if Jenny already knew, she began to cry.

Johnny stood up from his chair and walked to her, he grabbed her tightly as he wanted to comfort her. Baby looked at them and some tears were falling from her face.

"Will he be alright in the end?" Baby asked as she looked back at the doctor.

"We can't say anything about that yet, but we do hope so. We will let you all know when the surgery has done." The doctor said.

"If you need anything, you can call for us." He added as he looked at Jenny, who nodded to him as her head lay on Johnny's shoulder while she still was crying.

The doctor wanted to walk outside. "Sir?" Jenny asked as she loosened Johnny. He turned and looked at her.

"Can I see him?" She asked. The doctor smiled a bit.

"Of course, come with me." He said. Jenny looked at Baby and Johnny and they smiled for a bit at her. She gave them a kiss and followed the doctor to Billy's room.

Johnny walked back to Baby and kissed her again. "I love you." Johnny whispered as he looked into her eyes, she smiled as she stroked his cheeks.

"I love you too Johnny Castle." Baby whispered and he gave her a kiss again.

"I want to go home." Baby said after a moment.

"You can't, the doctor said you need to stay for the night. You need to get some rest." Johnny said as he sat down again.

"But I'm feeling fine now, I can walk." Baby said in protest.

"Baby!" Johnny said as he saw she wanted to get up. He pushed her gently back on the bed and she looked at him.

"If the doctor said you need rest, then you really should listen to him. I want you to get some rest as well." Johnny said sternly and Baby sighed while she sat herself a bit comfortable in the bed.

"I really don't want to be here, I hate hospitals." Baby said.

"No worries Baby, I'm here with you and I'll stay with you as well." Johnny said as he sat on the bed now while he looked at her.

Baby tried to smile. "I'm hungry." She said and Johnny smiled.

"I can arrange something. What do you want?" He asked as he jumps off the bed.

"Pizza would be nice." Baby said as she really was smiling now.

"Alright, what pizza you want?" He asked as he chuckled a bit about her face.

"Pepperoni with lots of cheese." Baby said.

Johnny laughed about her face and she looked stupidly at him. He bowed forward to kiss her.

"I'm going to order your pizza babe. I'll be back in a minute." He said and she grabbed his head while they kissed. When she let him go they smiled at each other before Johnny went outside to order a pizza for her. Baby sighed deeply as she looked around for a bit.

There was a knock on the door and she looked at it. "You don't have to knock darling, you know that." Baby said as she smiled happily, the door opened and she saw her parents entering.

"Oh." Baby said as she was surprised to see her parents walking inside.

"Hello Baby." Her mother said as she smiled while she walked to the bed, she hugged her daughter and her father kissed her forehead.

"What happened?" Jake asked. "I don't know, I fainted and woke up in this bed." Baby said as she looked at her father. Johnny came back inside and jumped a bit when he saw Baby's parents standing next to her bed.

"I thought you would be here by tomorrow." Johnny said as he stood still at the doorway while he looked at Jake.

"Well, your father sounded like he really was in panic, so we stepped in the car immediately after he hanged up the phone." Jake explained and Johnny only nodded.

"What happened?" Jake asked as Johnny came to the bed as well.

Johnny started to explain the whole story and Marge putted her hands in front of her mouth when he was telling what happened to Billy. When he ended his story he looked from Marge to Jake and smiled a bit at Baby, who laid down now while she was looking at him.

"Is he alright?" Jake asked. "They're keeping him in a coma, he will get a surgery tomorrow." Johnny explained and Jake smiled while he nodded.

"Glad to hear that our daughter is alright now." Marge said as she smiled at Baby, Baby looked at her mother and smiled back.

"Well euhm." Johnny said as he putted his hands in his pockets as he looked down. They all looked at him now.

"What is it Johnny?" Jake asked curiously. "Well, I think Baby wants to ask you something sir." Johnny said as he looked back up at Baby now.

It was silent for a moment, her parents were looking at Baby curiously. Baby sighed a bit and wanted to speak when there was a knock on the door. Johnny walked to the door and opened it.

"You've ordered a pizza sir?" A guy asked as he was holding the pizza up. Johnny smiled and paid the guy while he took the pizza from him.

"Thank you sir." The guy said as he saw that Johnny gave him a bit too much money.

Johnny only nodded at him as he closed the door, he turned to Baby and walked to her with a smile on his face. Her parents looked at him.

"You know that this food isn't healthy for you Baby." Marge said as she watched how Baby opened the box and took a piece of the pizza and started to eat. Johnny chuckled about her face as he smiled.

"I know, but I really wanted to have a pizza." Baby said as she smiled at her parents. Jake shook his head for a bit while he smiled at her.

"We're coming back to talk further when you're done with eating." Jake said after a moment.

Marge looked at him a bit disappointed though, but he grabbed her arm and walked outside with her. Johnny chuckled when he looked at Baby.

"What?" She asked stupidly. "You've got some tomato sauce on your chin." He said as he took it away with a finger. She smiled as she looked at him.

"You want some?" She asked as she was eating further on.

"No, I'm not hungry. You eat it, you need it." Johnny said as he still was watching her while she was eating happily. Johnny got up after a while and walked outside.

"Johnny!" Baby shouted and he stopped to look at her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. "I'm going to get you something to drink." He said as they looked into each other's eyes.

She began to smile lovingly and he smiled back, then he walked to the vending machine again. Baby's parents stood up when they saw Johnny walking to the vending machine.

"Is she done eating?" Marge asked as she walked to Johnny. He jumped a bit as he looked at her.

"Yeah, you can go to her again if you want." Johnny said and looked over to Jake who nodded. They walked with Johnny to her room.

"Baby has changed." Marge said. "How do you mean?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Well, the fact she wanted to eat a pizza is a weird thing you know. She never liked pizzas before." Marge said as they almost arrived at Baby's room. Johnny stood still and looked seriously at her and then at Jake, who was quiet for the whole time now.

"Well." Johnny said as he looked down. "There's something Baby wants to ask you sir." Johnny said after a moment as he looked up at Jake again.

"What?" Jake asked curiously. Johnny hesitated a bit and looked at Marge before he looked down for a second again.

"I think its best that Baby asks you herself." Johnny said as he walked into the room.

Jake looked at his wife and she was a bit puzzled. "You think what I think?" She asked after a moment, Jake didn't answer to that and walked into the room as well.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 17 Still at the hospital

Johnny was smiling at Baby, when her parents entered the room again. Jake looked at his daughter while Marge was going to sit down.

"What do you want to ask me honey?" Jake asked as he walked to the bed. Johnny stepped back to give room to Jake.

"Well. Euhm." Baby said hesitated as she looked at Johnny, he only nodded and tried to smile at her.

"I wanted to ask if you can take a look at me dad." Baby said as she now looked at her father, who pulled his eyebrows up.

"What for Baby?" He asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Well, I think that I'm pregnant." Baby said carefully, Marge jumped up from her chair and Jake let her hand go.

"Pregnant?" He asked completely astonished. Baby looked at Johnny again, who came closer to her while he still was smiling.

"Wouldn't it be a bit too early for having a child already?" Jake asked as he looked from Baby to Johnny and back. Johnny looked down, a little ashamed so it seems. Baby grabbed his hand and squeezed a bit.

"I don't think so dad." Baby said as she tried to smile at her father.

"I do think it's too early for having a child." Marge said as she stood next to Jake now.

"Why?" Baby asked stupidly. "You're not married yet." She said.

"Do you want to have a child?" Jake asked as he looked at Johnny now, who looked up and was a bit confused. "Who? Me?" Johnny asked.

"Yes you." Jake said a bit annoyed, Baby sighed and she already could have guessed her father's reaction.

"I would love to be the father of Baby's children." Johnny said seriously, Jake looked closely at him and sighed.

"You haven't finished your school yet honey, you're sure you want to keep the child if you're pregnant?" Jake asked as he looked at his daughter again.

"I'm very sure dad." Baby said and she smiled. "Wait for a moment, I'm going to get my suitcase out of the car." Jake said and walked outside.

"When are you planning the wedding?" Marge asked as she sat down again. Baby looked at Johnny who pulled his shoulders up.

"I didn't think about a date yet." Johnny said as he sat down as well. "Me neither." Baby said, but she still was smiling at Johnny.

"Oh well. I never would have think about how the things are going now, I always have thought that you would have your wedding first and then tons of children." Marge said as she sighed deeply.

"Things are never going the way you think." Johnny said seriously and calmly, Marge looked at him for a moment while she was thinking.

Johnny had seen a lot in his life, that's why he doesn't plan a thing for the future. He actually never would have thought of getting married or having children before. When he found Baby and especially when he asked her to marry him, he started to think of having a family with her. If Baby is pregnant, then he would be the luckiest guy on the planet.

Jake came back into the room with his suitcase. Johnny stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. Baby only looked at her father and tried to smile at him, but he wasn't looking that happy though.

"Let me feel." He said as he pushed the blanket aside, Baby lifted her hospital pajama's up so her father could feel on her belly.

"When did you last had your period?" Jake asked as he was feeling on her belly. Baby was thinking while she looked at Johnny, who only pulled his shoulders up while he had his hands in his pockets.

"I think about 2 months ago, I can't remember exactly when." Baby said as she looked back at her father.

"You never wondered why you didn't get your period?" Jake asked stupidly and Baby shook her head. Jake sighed deeply as he was examining his daughter. Johnny was waiting while he was a bit nervous for some reason.

After a moment, Jake stood straight and sighed again while he putted everything back in his suitcase. He looked at his daughter and then at Johnny without a smile.

"You're pregnant indeed." He said as he sat down while he rubbed his forehead, Marge walked to him and laid her arm around his shoulder. Baby looked at Johnny, who was looking at her and they began to smile happily.

"That's great." Johnny whispered as he hugged Baby tightly, they kissed for a moment while her parents looked at them.

"Is this why your father called me?" Jake asked as he looked at Johnny. They loosened each other as Johnny looked at Jake.

"No, because Baby fainted." Johnny said honestly. "You're sure this isn't too early?" Jake asked as he looked at his daughter now.

"No dad. I wanted this for a while now, not that I actually was thinking to get pregnant but I do want to have children with Johnny." Baby said as she looked at Johnny again who was smiling lovingly at her.

"Well, maybe we must go now." Jake said as he stood up from the chair. Marge loosened him and looked a bit confused.

"Why Jake? I want to stay a little longer." Marge said as she was a bit upset for some reason. Jake looked at his wife seriously.

"Let's get something to eat and then go back home. I think Lisa will be worried if she sees that we're not at home." Jake said as he took his suitcase. Baby and Johnny looked puzzled at him.

"You're not angry are you dad?" Baby asked, Jake looked at his daughter and tried to smile.

"No I'm not. I'm just a bit disappointed I guess." He said when he walked to the door.

"Please don't be angry, be happy for us dad. I don't want to see you being angry." Baby said in a begging tone. Marge looked at her daughter and then at Johnny, she could see that they're happy and so she smiled.

"Jake. Don't overreact on this situation, they're engaged you know." Marge whispered in his ear. Jake sighed again.

"I need time to think." Jake said at last, Johnny walked to him and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you sir." Johnny said as he smiled a bit, Jake looked at him and sighed again. He walked to his daughter and kissed her on her forehead, Marge hugged her daughter and they walked away.

Johnny closed the door behind them and looked at Baby with a smile. Then he saw that Baby was crying softly, he walked to the bed and grabbed her in his arms.

"What is it babe?" Johnny asked softly when he was comforting her.

"I don't think that dad likes the idea of me being pregnant." Baby whispered while Johnny was stroking her hair.

"Don't think too much about your father, I think he will change his mind." Johnny said and Baby looked up.

"Well, I'm actually sure he will be happy for us one day." He added as he smiled again at her, Baby sniffed once and tried to smile back at him.

"You're too good darling." Baby whispered and they started to kiss slowly.

In the afternoon on the day after the New Year's Ball, Baby heard that she finally may go home. Johnny helped her to get dressed in her dress she was wearing the night before.

"Let's get something to eat together before I need to leave you for Kellerman's again." Johnny said as he was helping Baby to put her shoes on, she was smiling at him. Till the door opened, they both looked up.

Jenny walked inside and smiled at them. "Have you heard something?" Johnny asked as he stood straight now.

"Yeah, they're done with the surgery now." Jenny said as she walked to the bed to sit on it.

"And?" Baby and Johnny asked at the same time which made Jenny giggle for a bit.

"Everything went very well, they said he will make it without any chance on amnesia or whatsoever." Jenny told them and they all smiled happily while they hugged each other tightly.

"You're staying here?" Baby asked as she came off the bed.

"No, I want to eat something and do some homework. I've called Senior and he told me that he would arrange so I can see Billy every day here in the hospital." Jenny said still smiling.

"Great to hear." Johnny said smiling as well. "You like to come with us?" Baby asked.

"If I'm not too much of trouble for you." Jenny said. "And you Johnny, you've got a great father." Jenny added as she looked at him. Johnny nodded and smiled happily.

"By the way Jen." Baby said and Jenny looked at her curiously. Baby stroked her belly and smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Jenny asked and Baby nodded. Jenny shrieked out of happiness and hugged Baby and Johnny tightly while saying congratulations.

"Let's go." Baby said as she walked to the door, Jenny was also still in her dress from the ball and she walked after Baby outside. Johnny closed the door and Baby was waiting for him, she took his hand and the three walked outside the hospital.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 18 Almost summer

Months went by and Baby and Jenny were studying hard for their exams. Next week the exams will start and this week they have much free time to study.

Johnny tried to come as much as he could to visit Baby, but for now he was very busy at Kellerman's with preparations for the summer holiday. Which Baby didn't mind, because she really needs to study a lot.

It was a nice day today, the sun was shining and they didn't have a single lesson. Baby stood up and opened the curtains and smiled when she looked outside. Jenny woke up because of the light and she yawned.

Jenny went every single day to the hospital for about 2 months, Billy was fully recovered now and back to work for about a month now. They grew very close in the time that Billy was lying in the hospital and Jenny was feeling a bit sad now because she didn't saw Billy for some time.

"Wake up!" Baby said happily as she walked to her closet.

"Why?" Jenny asked as she sat straight on her bed. Baby looked at her with a smile.

"It's nice outside and I want to take a walk." Baby said as she took a lovely dress out of her closet, then she instantly walked to the bathroom because she needed to pee. Jenny chuckled a bit about that as she got up from her bed.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Baby shrieked from the bathroom.

"It's funny!" Jenny said as she walked to her closet. Baby came back when Jenny was looking for some nice clothes.

"No it isn't. You have no idea how it feels to pee for 2 people and eat for 2 people as well." Baby said as she sat down for a moment.

Jenny peeked at her with a smile while Baby was stroking her belly, which did grow a lot now. She couldn't hide it anymore and it was obvious that she's pregnant.

Mr. Castle was in heaven when he heard the news that he was getting a grandfather and since that time he was keeping an eye on Baby.

"We're only going to take a walk?" Jenny asked.

"Well I was thinking of staying the whole day outside and study for a bit as well. But!" Baby said as she was dressing herself now.

"But what?" Jenny asked curiously.

"But first we're going to have breakfast. I'm very hungry." Baby said as she was now putting her shoes on. Jenny giggled about her face as she was ready.

"Alright, you're ready?" Jenny asked as she walked to the door.

"Yes!" Baby said as she stood up from the bed.

They walked to the canteen, when they entered they looked around. "You smell that?" Baby asked.

"Smell what?" Jenny asked as they walked to the other side.

"Eggs." Baby said as she rubbed her hands. Jenny laughed again and some people were looking at them.

"You're weird." Jenny said as they looked for some breakfast. Mr. Castle has seen the girls walking to the buffet and he smiled while he walked to them.

"Good morning girls." He said as he stood behind them. They jumped and looked behind them.

"You scared me." Jenny said as she giggled while Mr. Castle gave them a peck on their cheeks.

"Sorry for that. Baby you had a good night?" He asked as he took some breakfast as well.

"Yeah and you?" Baby asked as they walked to a table. Chris walked over to their table and stood still when he arrived, they looked up at him and smiled.

"May I sit with you?" He asked shyly.

"Of course. You don't need to ask that every time you know." Baby said as she was smiling happily, there was nothing that could ruin her day. Chris sat down and looked at Baby with a smile.

They became friends since that night at the ball. "How are you today?" Chris asked as he looked at her belly. Baby smiled as she was stroking it again.

"Great." Baby said as she was eating. Mr. Castle was looking proudly at her as he was eating as well.

Baby's phone went off and she took it out of her bag. "Hello darling." Baby said as she smiled at Mr. Castle.

"Hey babe, how's you this morning?" Johnny asked, he calls her almost every morning. He's a bit concerned about her, even if he knows that she's with his father and her best friend.

"Great, I slept very well and you?" Baby asked. Jenny and Chris were talking for a bit and Mr. Castle was just listening to them.

"Great too, I miss you a lot, how's the baby doing?" He asked and chuckled a bit.

"It's growing quick. I miss you too honey. It's almost summer holiday." She said happily, because then she knows that she would see Johnny every day.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about that with you." Johnny said and it made Baby very curious.

"What you wanted to talk about?" Baby asked.

"Well, you've planned to come to Kellerman's together with Jenny and your parents." Johnny said.

"Yeah I did, Jenny wants to be with Billy." Baby said and looked at Jenny who looked up at Baby when she heard her name.

"Yeah, I've arranged that you can stay with me in my cabin and that Jenny can stay with Billy. But I was thinking." Johnny said.

"Thinking about what?" Baby asked curiously. "I was thinking about our wedding day." Johnny answered.

"You've got a date?" Baby asked curiously.

"Yes I do, but I first want to ask you something." Johnny said which made Baby even more curiously.

"What do you want to ask darling?" Baby asked and looked at her father in law, who was smiling at her while he was eating.

"Would you love to have your wedding here at Kellerman's?" Johnny asked a bit stupidly. Baby was thinking for a bit and thought about last year.

"Yeah that would be great, but what day?" Baby asked.

"Well as it all seems so logical, I was thinking of having our wedding on the last weekend here." Johnny explained.

"Sounds great though, but why the last weekend?" Baby asked.

"Because then the summer season ends and after that we can go on our honeymoon." Johnny said.

"Where to?" Baby asked curiously. "I don't know yet, probably nothing big." Johnny said.

"That doesn't matter, as long as I can be with you." Baby said and smiled happily.

"But now I must go babe, Max wants to talk with me about the summer season." Johnny said.

"Alright." Baby said. "I love you." Johnny said. "I love you too." Baby said as she still was smiling.

"I'll see you this evening. Bye bye." Johnny said and Baby was a bit puzzled.

"Bye." She only said and on the moment she wanted to ask Johnny why, he already hanged up the phone.

Baby putted her phone back in her bag and was eating further while the rest was talking, she dreamed about Johnny and having their wedding on Kellerman's.

The day went by and Baby was sitting on the grass in the park studying a lot. Jenny sat next to her and she was studying as well. Chris went to his room for a bit when he was bored with studying.

"I'm wondering about Chris." Baby said as he was gone now. Jenny looked up from her book and was a bit puzzled.

"Why is that so?" She asked curiously.

"Well, he's a lot around us lately. I was wondering why." Baby said as she laid her book aside. Jenny was thinking and then she pulled her shoulders up.

"I like Chris as a friend, he's a sweet guy." Jenny said and smiled, Baby nodded as she looked around now.

Baby looked at her watch and then her stomach began to growl. "It's dinner time." Jenny said as she giggled for a bit. Baby laughed about Jenny's reaction while she was putting her books in her bag. Jenny stood up and helped Baby to get on her feet.

They walked to their room to put their bags on the bed, and then they went to the canteen for dinner. Mr. Castle walked to them and was looking happy.

"Why are you so happy?" Baby asked curiously.

"Stop eating, there's someone here for you." He said and Baby pulled her eyebrows up.

"Who?" Baby asked curiously.

"You'll see. Jenny you come too." Mr. Castle said and he looked around. "Where's Chris?" He asked.

"I think he's in his room." Baby said as they got on their feet.

"Go to my office, the door is open. Wait there, I'm going to get Chris." Mr. Castle said as he walked away. Baby and Jenny looked at each other stupidly but went to his office.

Baby opened the door and jumped, because Johnny walked quickly to her and grabbed her tightly. She smiled happily as she laid her arms around his neck. On the same moment, Billy has grabbed Jenny tightly and they were kissing as well.

Mr. Castle walked into his office with Chris and smiled when he saw the 2 couples kissing each other.

"Well, I don't think I need to say anything now." He said and they loosened each other to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" Baby asked as she looked at Johnny again.

"Well, Max gave us 2 days off now." Johnny said with a grin on his face.

Chris stood at the doorway and looked at them with a smile. "You've asked for Chris as well son, well here he is." Mr. Castle said.

"Yeah. Hi Chris." Johnny said as he walked to Chris to shake hands with him.

"Hello." Chris said with a smile. Billy walked to him as well.

"I'm still very thankful for what you did." Billy said as he shook hands with Chris.

"I didn't do anything." Chris said stupidly.

"I'm going now, I think you are going out for dinner." Mr. Castle said.

"That's true!" Johnny said with a smile at his father.

"And I want you to go with us dad." He added, Mr. Castle stopped and turned around while he wanted to walk outside.

"I don't want to disturb your evening together." He said while he smiled.

"You don't! I would be happy if you come with us." Billy said with a smile.

Mr. Castle looked at everyone in the room and they all were smiling at him, he sighed a bit and then he nodded.

They went to a lovely little restaurant that wasn't too far from university. When they entered, Johnny said that they had reserved a table, but instead of 5 persons it will be 6. The girl said that it wasn't a problem and went away to arrange an extra chair.

They all sat at the table and were chatting about what happened this year at Kellerman's.

"How's Penny?" Baby asked as she looked at Johnny with a smile.

"Great! She's doing great." Johnny said and gave her a kiss.

"Well I believe there's something growing between Penny and Rodriguez." Billy said as he chuckled a bit, Baby's mouth dropped as she looked at Billy. Johnny chuckled about her face.

"Yeah, well. I've seen them almost kissing once and Johnny had seen them dancing together." Billy explained and Johnny nodded with a smile.

"I'm happy for Penny, a guy like him doesn't do anything wrong. I know Rodriguez for a couple of years now." Johnny said.

"I do hope she will be happy one day, she deserves it." Baby said as she smiled at Johnny, who was still smiling at her.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review!


	19. Chapter 19

This is a story I came up with from the movie Dirty Dancing and a bit of my real life.

I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing… It's a mix of timelines too…

Chapter 19 A surprise for Jenny

Baby looked at Johnny and they were smiling happily. Billy and Jenny were looking into each other's eyes, while Mr. Castle was talking a bit with Chris.

"And Chris, what are you going to do this summer?" Mr. Castle asked as a waiter came to them for asking what they wanted to drink.

"Don't know yet, my parents said that they would go on a holiday, but when I don't know." Chris answered while the others ordered their drink.

"You want something to drink sir?" The waiter asked as he looked at Chris now.

"A coke please." Chris answered as he looked at the waiter.

"So you actually didn't plan anything yet?" Johnny asked as he looked at Chris as well. Chris smiled at him while he shook his head.

"You definitely need to come to Kellerman's." Johnny said again as the waiter came back with their drinks. They all thanked him as they drink for a bit.

"You already choose what you want to eat?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah, I want the steak with pepper cream sauce." Baby said as she smiled at the waiter while he was writing it down.

"Same for me." Johnny said as if it only was to make it easy.

Chris, Billy and Jenny ordered the grilled chicken and Mr. Castle ordered a Tuna steak with cream sauce. They looked stupidly at him.

"What?" Mr. Castle asked as he looked at their stupid faces. "I love fish." He added and the rest laughed about his reaction.

Chris was looking at Baby and Johnny, who were nosing a bit at each other. "Why do I need to come to Kellerman's?" Chris asked after a moment.

Johnny looked up at him and smiled again, and then he sat straight while clearing his throat.

"I think you've already heard that Baby and I are going to marry." Johnny said and Chris nodded with a smile.

"Well, we've planned to have our wedding day on the last weekend of the summer season at Kellerman's." Johnny explained and Billy smiled happily at his cousin.

"Why there?" Mr. Castle asked. "Because it's the place where I met Baby and where she stole my heart." Johnny said with a smile at his father, Baby giggled a bit as she looked at him as well. Jenny and Billy looked at each other with a smile as well.

It was silent for a moment as Johnny looked back at Chris. "What?" Chris asked as he saw Johnny was smiling at him.

"What I actually wanted to ask you." Johnny said and Chris was now looking curiously at him.

"Would you like to be my best man?" Johnny asked and Chris pulled his eyebrows up.

"Me?" He asked stupidly and Johnny nodded.

"It's not a bad idea." Billy said with a smile.

"I heard that before." Johnny said and they chuckled for a bit.

"But why me? Why not Billy? He's your cousin." Chris said as he looked at Billy now.

"Well." Johnny said as he was trying to think of a good excuse, till the waiter came with their food. Johnny sighed relieved.

They ate a bit in silence as Baby was thinking about their wedding and why Johnny asked Chris to be his best man instead of Billy. Same thing Jenny was asking herself as well while she was looking at Billy, who was paying attention to his food.

When they were done eating, Chris sat straight and looked at Johnny again. Johnny was looking at Billy who was looking puzzled back. Johnny pointed to his left wrist, like he wanted to say that it is time.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked as she saw the sign that Johnny was making. Baby was talking a bit with Mr. Castle about the baby while Chris actually wanted to ask Johnny why he asks him to be his best man.

Billy stood up from his chair and smiled at Jenny. "I'm back in a second." Billy whispered as he leaned forward to kiss Jenny.

"Where are you going to?" Jenny asked curiously, Baby was holding Johnny's hand while she looked at Billy as well.

"Do not worry, I'm back in a second." Billy said again and walked away, Jenny looked after him a bit confused. She turned to Johnny who only was smiling at her now.

"What's going on here?" Jenny asked suspiciously now when she saw Johnny's face. Mr. Castle pulled his shoulders up when he saw that Jenny was looking him now.

"I don't know." He answered, Jenny looked at Chris.

"What he said." Chris said as he pointed at Mr. Castle, which made Jenny look at Baby and Johnny again.

"I don't know either Jen." Baby said and Johnny only lifted his shoulders up while he still was smiling. Jenny turned again to look around for Billy.

"You know what's going on?" Baby whispered as she looked at Johnny, he looked at her and putted his finger on his lips while he gave her a sweet kiss. It just made Baby more curious then she already was.

There was music on the background. "Oh no, what is happening?" Jenny asked as she stiffened a bit, she began to get a pretty idea why Billy went away for a moment.

Billy came back and stood still in front of Jenny, who was looking seriously at him now. Then Billy sat on one knee in front of her, Jenny was a bit surprised now.

Baby was getting excited and she squeezed Johnny's hand, he chuckled about her reaction and looked at her for a second. When he looked back, he saw that Billy was taking a little box out of his pocket.

"Jenny Jones, do you want to be my wife?" Billy asked and Jenny putted her hands in front of her mouth because she was very surprised now. She could have guessed, but she actually didn't know he would ask her for real.

It was silent for a whole moment, the music stopped as well. Some other people were looking at them as well, all were waiting for an answer while Jenny still had her hands in front of her mouth.

Billy was still smiling at her, waiting for an answer from her. He began to get a bit warm now. Baby touches Jenny's shoulder for a bit to wake her up. Jenny looked at Baby confused, who only was smiling at her.

Jenny looked back at Billy and slowly began to smile happily, when Billy saw her smiling he sighed relieved and smiled back.

"I do!" Jenny shouted and jumped on his neck, he grabbed her tightly and they started to kiss. Baby could see that there were tears falling off Billy's face while she clapped along with everyone in the restaurant.

Jenny and Billy stopped kissing and she grabbed his head, she smiled at him while she stroked his tears away. He opened the little box and showed her the ring, she looked at it as she was smiling happily.

"It's beautiful." Jenny said as Billy took it out and put it on her finger. It was a golden ring with 3 little diamonds on it. He was only smiling at her, because he was in heaven now. Johnny stood up and kissed Jenny on her cheek while he said congratulations.

The others did the same, Baby got up as last one and she grabbed Jenny tightly. "We're going to be a sort of family now you know." Baby said and they chuckled while they hugged again.

Billy grabbed his cousin into a hug. "I'm very happy for you cousin." Johnny said and his father came to Billy as well to hug him.

"Yeah, what he said." Mr. Castle said and they laughed for a bit. Billy walked to Chris who was sitting on his chair and only looking at everyone.

"Chris?" Billy asked. "Yeah?" Chris said as he stood up.

"This is why Johnny asked you to be his best man." Billy explained and Chris started to smile now.

"And I want to ask the same to you as well for my wedding." Billy said as he still was smiling.

"I would love to be your best man and Johnny's best man as well." Chris said and Billy grabbed his hand to shake it while he was smiling happily.

"What did I just heard?" Johnny asked as he came near Chris.

"I said that I want to be your best man as well at your wedding." Chris said as he still was smiling.

"Great!" Johnny said happily while he shakes Chris' hand as well. Johnny turned to his father who was smiling still.

"Dad?" Johnny asked. "Yeah son?" Mr. Castle said curiously.

"I need you at my wedding and at Billy's wedding as well." Johnny said and Billy nodded with a smile.

"I don't want to miss my son's wedding in this world and same for my nephew's wedding." Mr. Castle said happily as he hugged them both.

"I'm going to the toilet for a moment. Excuse me please." Mr. Castle said and they nodded.

Baby and Jenny were looking at their wedding rings and babbling a lot about the proposals. The men looked for a moment at the girls as Johnny looked at Billy and Chris.

"Can you keep a secret Chris?" Johnny asked and Chris looked at him.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, we're planning to have both our weddings on the same day. You know, a double wedding." Johnny whispered and Billy nodded as Chris looked at Billy for a second.

"That's why we asked you to be our best man. Lisa is going to be the maid of honour at the wedding and Penny will be a bridesmaid as well. The girls only don't know yet, it's the point that they don't have to arrange anything for their wedding." Johnny explained.

"They only have to choose their wedding dress." Billy added and they chuckled for a bit.

"So we're trying to keep it a secret for them till everything is arranged." Johnny said again.

"What do I need to do?" Chris asked as he was smiling.

"You need to keep it a secret and don't tell the girls a thing." Billy answered and Johnny nodded. Chris looked from Billy to Johnny.

"I will keep it a secret." He said as he smiled again.

"What are you guys talking about?" Baby asked as they joined them after. Mr. Castle came back as well.

"Nothing." The three of them said at the same time.

What do you think, should I keep writing or not? Please read and review!


End file.
